


The Beginnings of a Forever with You

by Etheriei



Category: Saving Hope
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etheriei/pseuds/Etheriei
Summary: LINTZ before airport scene and on the plane to London and their life following.I tried to keep it as Canon as possible and used a lot of dialogue from S05E12 but some parts just needed extra. Also I like filling in extra details of unheard thoughts etc.





	1. Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scene at the airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did some edits today. Hopefully it is improved now

“Don’t come with me” Those words had been echoing in Maggie’s head as she left the operating theatre. All she wanted to do was rush after Sydney but how could she after she was told so specifically to stay.

 

She found herself walking aimlessly to her new office and once there tried to busy her mind with rearranging her limited office supplies and books. Her office looked as empty as her heart felt.

 

It was then that she saw a small piece of paper lying under her desk. She picked it up and stared at the writing curiously. A simple “To Maggie” had been neatly written on the one side of the paper. It was clearly Sydney’s handwriting. That much was clear. She gingerly picked it up and went to sit in the middle of the floor of her new office. She couldn’t make up her mind what would be better; to ignore the letter or to open it and find out the contents of said letter. Either way, she knew, would hurt.

 

She was holding the letter in her hands and shifting it from her left to right hand half expecting a familiar face to pop through the office door and relieve her swollen heart. But alas she was only disappointed each time she looked up to find no-one.

 

Eventually she resigned herself to her fate of being alone without Sydney. This was a truly terrifying thought. Her previous troubles over trying to process Sydney’s love declarations of the previous weekend seemed like nothing compared to this new reality. She knew Sydney wouldn’t call her. This was goodbye for them.

 

She sighed and with the resulting constricting and release of her chest, she felt a familiar heart ache creep in.

 

Sydney had this habit of doing this to her. Leaving when Maggie needed her the most.

 

Maggie found herself staring back at the letter in her hand when she heard movement and Alex’s familiar voice call out to her.

 

She looked up to see Alex leaning against the office door. She looked happy.

 

Well at least that makes one of us thought Maggie to herself.

 

“Hey” Alex smiled warmly at Maggie. “I just came from the recovery room. Kim is doing well. Thought you would want to know.”

Maggie’s face lit up slightly. She always loved to hear good news about her patients. “Best news I have heard all day.”

She couldn’t help but almost immediately lose her smile and cheery disposition as the weight of the letter in her hand reminded her of her loss.

 

Alex looked concerned but also a little bit confused.

“Wow, considering your promotion and your new office that comes with it, that says a lot.”

Maggie looked up ever so slightly and cautiously. “Guess it just….. hasn’t really sunk in yet.”

Alex moved closer to where Maggie was still sitting on the floor and sat down opposite her. She could feel Maggie’s despair and noticed a small white envelope in Maggie’s hands. Curiosity got the better of her.

“What’s that?” She pointed at the object in Maggie’s hands.

“I found it on the floor.” Talking about this wasn’t going to make her feel better but Alex would probably demand an explanation sooner or later.

 “It’s Syds handwriting. And I figured it is her goodbye letter. I can’t bring myself to read it.”

 

The look on Maggie’s face was one of pure despair. Alex felt her heat hurt just seeing her friend like this so she told her the truth.

“I know you Maggie. And I know what it looks like when you are happy. And this last month is the happiest I have ever seen you!”

 

Hearing those words gave Maggie some peace but alas what good was it when that someone was now preparing to leave her yet again. “Do you think I made a mistake?” Her voice was shaky with uncertainly and regret.

 

Alex paused. “Well it depends. Jobs come and go but love its (thoughts of her love life and how she was still struggling to complete the puzzle that it was popped up)…. it’s hard to come by.”

 

“Well, she was the one who told me to stay. Her exact words were “Don’t come with me” It doesn’t get more clear than that.” Maggie could feel pressure welling up in her chest, her eyes were also getting weepy. She was really close to crying.

 

Alex suddenly got an idea as she looked at the letter that was being crumpled slightly with the mere force of suppressed emotions and feelings that Maggie was trying to keep unnoticed and controlled.

“Unless this letter says differently.” She looked hopeful as she encouraged Maggie to open the letter.

 

Maggie looked at Alex then back at the letter. A spark of courage prompted her to be brave and open it. As she unfolded the expensive paper, she couldn’t help notice that the lines and writing made no sense to her mind.

“It’s in Hebrew, Classic Katz.”

Alex laughed a little as Maggie sighed.

 

“Writing me a letter I can’t read.”

Alex looked at her watch and then made as if to get up. “Let’s get her to read it to you. Her flight hasn’t left yet.”

Maggie nodded her head sadly. She couldn’t believe that there was yet hope for them only to have it smashed soon after. “Uh there’s no time.” She stated clearly.

Alex just smiled and held out her hand for Maggie to take. “Uh, yes there is! You just need a fast car and someone reckless to drive it”

 

That was all the convincing Maggie needed and soon after they were both running into the ER. They saw Zach lazily draped over a desk while filling out forms and headed in his direction.

 

“Zach” they both shouted together.

“Yeah?” He didn’t even look up from his forms.

 

Maggie was getting desperate with all the wasted time already “Did you drive today?”

“No, I rode in on my penny farthing.”

 

Typical Zach comment but now was no time for his usual antics.

“Yeah I drove.”

“Ok great, I need your keys.” Even Alex was getting impatient.

“Where’s your motorcycle?” said Zach now finally looking up at the two of them

“I don’t know if you notice but I’m pregnant. So I sold it.” Alex declared trying to not sound too irritated.

“No one saw that coming.” Muttered Zach to himself. He focused his attention back on his forms.

 

Maggie by this time was beyond impatient. Anymore time and it might be too late. “Ok, not enough time.  Keys?” She demanded the last bit and held out her hand for them.

“How am I supposed to get home?”

“Catch a ride with Dawn” Alex shouted impatiently. (Seriously Zach, what a question.)

 Zach rummaged in his coat pockets and pulled out his keys. Handing them to Alex he mumbled “That’s not going to happen.” And went back to his documents.

 

Both Maggie and Alex walk away but then Maggie pauses halfway to the exit and walks back to where Zach is standing.

 

He had turned around to watch them leave and now was frowning at Maggie as she walked over.

“I’m never going to see you again.”

Zach nodded his head slightly and took her into a friendly hug. “You’re going to England Lin, not Mars.”

“I love you” Maggie said into his chest.

“Me too. Now get out of my ER!”

 

And off they were. Rushing in Zach’s fast car off to Toronto International Airport. Maggie had been rather silent as they got into the car and rushed off. But now she looked overwhelmed with hope and emotion.

“I can’t believe I’m the one rushing to the airport for love.”

“Why do you say that?” Alex tried to keep her eyes focused on the road.

“Because you’re the hopeless romantic. I’m always the bridesmaid.” Maggie declared as if it was an obviously well known fact.

But Alex knew that underneath Maggie’s foolish and impulsive exterior there lay hidden a very romantic soul. One that had only begun to surface with Sydney’s growing influence.

“That is not true. You just hadn’t met your one.”

 

Maggie sighed heavily with the reality of what Alex had just said. Yes, Syd was her one…. And she was leaving her yet again. She unconsciously bought the only piece of Syd she had with her to her face.

“And now _my one_ is crossing the pond without me.”

“Well she hasn’t left yet.” Alex stated. She was confident that they could make it in time.

“Thank you for doing this.” Maggie said genuinely while looking with sincere gratefulness written all over her facial features.

  
“You have been there for me more times than I can count. It’s about time I do something for you.”

“Seriously, the only thing bigger than your brain is your heart.”

Alex though of her own situation. She wished she was as brave as Maggie. Willing to give up everything for love.  She said honestly “I wish I could decide which one I am listening to.”

“You showed me not to be afraid of mine. Not to mention a thing or two in the OR.”

Maggie sighed again heavily. “There are no words”

 

Alex laughed slightly “Don’t worry, you are not getting rid of me that easily. We’re coming to visit.”

“You better.” As an afterthought Maggie said “Or we won’t make it and you will be stuck with me forever.” Even with her present overwhelmed emotional state, Maggie could still be cheeky.

 

“Oh no no no. I’m going to get you there dead or alive. Preferably alive.”

 

They both laughed together.

Soon the great airport loomed above them. Maggie hurriedly pulled her handbag onto her shoulder and rushed out into the cold night air. Before closing the door she turned slightly to wish Alex  goodbye.

 

“Love you,”

“Love you. Bye” Alex shouted from within the car. She was happy for her best friend and looked with joy at the retreating form of her best friend forever. She would be missed greatly but as she had said, they would visit.

 

Maggie rushes through the revolving door and into the crowded airport. She notices the black screen and hurriedly makes her way then. Her eyes scan the board for London…. And her heart sinks. It has just left ten minutes earlier.

 

She sighs again but this time in disappointment and despair. She looks down at the floor with a woebegone face. She doesn’t notice the other body moving towards her from her right.

 

“Hey stranger.”

That voice.. She looks up immediately and is surprised to see a very real Sydney standing in front of her grinning from ear to ear.

“I thought you left.” She says but it comes out more of a whisper.

“I did want to get on that plane. I was so” Sydney paused as if trying to come up with the right words.. “Mad and disappointed.”

Maggie couldn’t help noticing where Sydney’s eyes were locked onto. “I’m sorry.” She apologized, thinking it was something that Sydney would blame her for again.

“No no no, not at you. At myself. For ……pushing you away.” Sydney looked back at Maggie. She smiled cautiously but then couldn’t help her grin from spreading. Seeing Maggie did this to her all the time.

 

“I’m so glad you came.”

“I got your letter.” Maggie declared matter of factly.

Sydney smiled again. This time it was a nervous semi embarrassed smile. As if she felt embarrassed for sending Maggie a letter she couldn’t read.

“I think the first word is Shalom” Maggie said proudly while Sydney chuckled nervously to herself.

“Ahuh. Yeah.”

“But it’s really hard to find someone who reads Hebrew.” Maggie said through a smile.

“Yeah, cause there’s no Jewish doctors working at a hospital.”

Maggie nodded her head in agreement and looked back at Syd with nothing but adoration. “Nope, I was standing in that office and it was everything I had worked for. And all I could think about was you.”

“Hmm.” Sydney moved closer to Maggie. Their faces were almost touching.

 

Maggie couldn’t wait for a more ‘appropriate time’. She didn’t care if it was too soon. Her relationship with Sydney had gone through too many ups and downs. It was time that she and consequently Sydney finally got what they deserved.

 

“I love you. And I’d give everything up to be with you.” Maggie declared passionately.

“I would too.” Sydney paused while looking at Maggie lovingly. “That’s why I didn’t get on the plane.”

“I guess we would both give it all up.” Maggie said while holding Sydney’s hands in her own and looking deeply into Sydney’s eyes.

 

“You wanna know what that says?” Sydney said while pointing to the letter Maggie was almost scrunching in her hands.

Maggie nodded eagerly and handed it to her.

 

Sydney unfolded the letter and tucked away a rebellious strand of hair out of her face before reading. _“Shalom Maggie._

_From the book of Ruth._

_Urge me not to leave you._

_Wherever you go, I will go. Where you lodge I will lodge,_

_Where you die I will die and there I will be buried.”_

 

She finished and looked up at Maggie expectantly.

“You had me at Shalom.”

 

Sydney pulls her in for a heated kiss. Maggie feels Sydney pulling her ever closer and her favourite arms enveloping themselves around her shoulders. She kisses Sydney again this time more passionately and when they finally come up for a breath of air she says breathlessly. “Plane tickets are on me.”


	2. Signs of Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What might have happened at the airport... maybe

Sydney knew the probabilities of getting a flight to London tonight were pretty slim. This specific flight and airline only had one flight to London daily. Coupled with that, the route to London was one in heavy demand and so getting such a last-minute cancellation on the other flights was near impossible. So she tried to reason with a nervously anxious Maggie. It seemed to Sydney that Maggie was worried that if they didn’t get on the flight to London, something else might go down or that their new reality in London would never start. She realized half of this was her fault for being the one that always left her staring at her back and alone. It always left her feeling guilty but this was their new start and she was going to do EVERYTHING right, because Maggie deserved the best and she also deserved to feel incredibly special and wanted.

 

Maggie was heading straight to yet another airline counter despite Sydney’s logical reasoning. Sydney sighed as she made her way to were Maggie was now respectfully trying to demand a flight. She watched with an amused expression on her face at their conversation. The friendly woman at the counter was trying to be as courteous as possible and was even trying to find a flight but it was just not possible. So Sydney smiled to herself as if thinking I told you so and whispered in Maggie’s ear that she would go see about a hotel. She felt the beginnings of a protest as Maggie intertwined her arm in hers and left a somewhat relieved airline attendant looking on in amusement.

 

Maggie held onto her tightly as they made their way to the information counter. Just then Maggie’s phone started vibrating in her pocket. It was Alex. She held onto Sydney tighter and answered the call.

 

“Hey Alex”

“Hey Maggie, so I assume you found your girl. Will you be leaving tonight? If not you can always come stay over at our flat? We have a spare room.”

“Yeah, she couldn’t leave. But flights are turning out to be problematic.” She turned around to see Syd already sorting out their lodging. “Seems we already got that part sorted. I will call you later maybe or maybe even when we get to London. Have a good evening and thank you so, so much for persuading me to come and for bringing me here”

 

“It’s no problem, it was the least I could do. Now go enjoy yourselves. I hear English weather is rather groggy”

 

“Ha-ha, pity it looks like it might start pouring any minute now, Take care”

 

“Bye”

 

 Meanwhile Sydney had asked the guy at the counter for the closest hotel and they easily got booked in. Now they just had to walk five minutes to where they would be staying for the night. It just so happened to be a four star hotel. All the other ones were fully booked out. At first Maggie had suggested that they just call Alex back and ask to sleep on the couch and then get a ride in again in the morning. But Sydney just smiled at her and continued with the booking. It felt wonderful to be treating Maggie to something that wasn’t in anyway crabby or cheap like that Crab shack voucher that she had sent years before.

 

While the information staff were handling a taxi for them (they had insisted that they couldn’t walk there as they feared it would rain any moment now) Maggie was fruitlessly trying to inquire if the hotel might have a restaurant or bar open now as she was thoroughly famished. She hadn’t eaten anything since this morning. The last meal she had eaten was the deliciously filling continental breakfast that Syd had prepared for her but it was long gone now.

 

Their taxi driver arrived out of nowhere and they were off to their temporary abode for a night and half a day. Sydney had eventually managed to get tickets for a flight out tomorrow evening. They walked out of the airport and straight into the cab, Maggie clinging onto Sydney as if her life depended on it.

 

They sat huddled together in the car and within two minutes they were safely inside the grand hotel. Maggie was thrilled and impressed by its lucrative furnishing and impressive service. Sydney had to basically drag her to their room or else they would have spent most of the evening walking up and down the grande passages while surveying the expensive paintings and furniture. She wondered to herself if this was the first time Maggie had been spoilt in this way or if she ever had seen such a sight before. While Sydney was working in Israel, she had attended many international conferences and because her expenses were all payed for she happened to stay in some really fancy hotels and venues. So for her this hotel was no different and was relatively normal for Sydney now. That definitely wasn’t the case for Maggie though. She chuckled lightly to herself upon thinking what might occur if she took Maggie on a vacation to Europe. That was definitely something she wanted to do very soon.

 

 She gave Maggie some extra time to examine their surroundings by taking forever to open their door.

 

She still had to drag a reluctant Maggie inside who immediately started to cling to Sydney again once they were alone in their room.

 

“You know you don’t have to worry about me leaving, I told you I was here to stay forever basically.”

 

Maggie looked up at Sydney only to look down again. She mumbled something to herself.

 

“Hmm, what was that” Sydney asked with concern plastered on her face.

“Uh, nothing.”

Sydney didn’t seem convinced at all. Maggie looked at her once more before sighing heavily.

“Fine, you promised before that you wouldn’t go anywhere without me. Who’s to say now isn’t any different?” Maggie practically squeaked the last bit out.

 

Sydney felt a sting of pain and regret from these words. She took Maggie’s hands in her own and gently massaged them softly. She was honestly at a loss for words.

All of a sudden she was reminded of the time at the lake where she had promised Maggie that she wouldn’t leave without her. This was probably the event that Maggie was referring to. And just some hours earlier she had done exactly the opposite of her promise.

 

How was she supposed to prove that this time she was here for good and that she would indeed stay?

 

She was totally lost in her thoughts till a sudden weight on her chest and arms wrapped around her neck brought her back to reality. Maggie had thrown herself onto Sydney. It seemed her silence had only made her more concerned. She gently brought her arms around a shaking Maggie and held her till the shaking subsided. They were standing in the middle of their large ensuite room. The space seemed wasted on them.

 

Eventually she could feel Maggie pulling away but Sydney held on all the more and walked slowly to the bed where she ever so gently dragged a reluctant and unsure Maggie with her.

 

A sudden tug and suddenly Maggie was on top of Sydney on the bed. Sydney smiled up at Maggie who looked unsure still but as her eyes roamed the familiar territory that was Sydney’s beautiful face and her porcelain white skin peeking through her blouse, the expression in her eyes changed from despondency to desire.  

 

Sydney smiled encouragingly back at Maggie hoping that she could see her genuine love and attraction that she had for her. It was going to be hard to prove to Maggie that she was indeed sincere this time but she was determined to succeed in this regard. She brought her arms up and pulled Maggie down closer.

Earlier she had just been hovering above Sydney.

 

This motion and the feel of Sydney’s body against her own just caused Maggie to melt in her arms. Her intense desire for Sydney didn’t dissipate but she just felt an overwhelming appreciation at the feel of feeling whole again. It had only been with Sydney that she had felt so at home with another person and whose body had fit so well with her own even though Sydney was definitely much smaller than herself.

 

“Ah, Mags, I’m so sorry. Don’t cry. I’m here” Sydney softly whispered into Maggie ear. She continued to whisper words of encouragement till she remembered Maggie’s protests of earlier back at the information counter at the airport.

 

“Hey, Mags, I’m going to see about getting you something to put into that ravenous stomach of yours. Do you think you will be alright here? I promise I will come back.”

Maggie tried to wipe her tears away and grabbed a tissue, no doubt feeling extremely self-conscious of her tear stained face. She nodded that she would be fine. Although it was an unconvincing reply, Sydney was under the impression that a lack of food coupled with her own really unreliable track record had caused the breakdown and clingy behavior. Food would help if but a little and the rest Sydney would more than willingly provide in what ways she could. She still hadn’t come up with an idea of proving that she was here to stay but hopefully every little confirmation and support she could provide would help convince Maggie.

 

Before walking away in the direction of the door she kissed Maggie tenderly on her temple.

“I’ll be back, I love you Maggie”

“hmmmmm, I love you too”

She turned away and walked two steps only to come back and pull Maggie into her embrace. She held her tightly and gave her a squeeze before finally pulling away. It was a hard thing indeed to pull away but Maggie hadn’t eaten a decent meal the whole day. As well as it was her duty now as Maggie’s girlfriend to see to her emotional well-being, it was also her duty to make sure she ate well. Which obviously would be something she had to work on. Alex had warned her days on end about Maggie’s less than perfect eating habits.

 

She determinedly walked out their door and headed in the direction of the information desk. There was a friendly guy there who immediately set about in finding someone who could see to her request. In no time at all and Sydney had been assured that they would get a cart to their room shortly. She walked into the elevator and almost walked right into a tray of food and refreshments. She apologized profusely and pressed the floor that she was on. The waiter smiled at her all through the next floors and finally when she got out, got out with her. Oh, this must be the snacks she had asked for. That was incredibly quick she thought to herself. She walked to the door with him trailing behind her. As she opened it he gently tapped her on her shoulder and explained what the dishes were and that they just had to leave the tray outside in the corridor and someone would fetch it and wished them a bon appetite and was off. She thanked him even as he was halfway across the hall and then focused her attention back to the tray.

 

She cautiously opened the door and maneuvered the heavily laden tray inside.

 

She was expecting to see Maggie lying on the bed in a heap but instead she found her sitting exactly how she had left her with a somewhat unusual expression on her face which was soon replaced with a wide grin as she smelt the contents of the tray.

 

“Hey, I got you some food. Hopefully it is sufficient enough”

 

Usually Sydney was a firm believer that food and beds should not be mixed but tonight she would make an exception so she picked up the tray and headed to a very excited Maggie.

 

“Bon Appetite. Apparently the menu for tonight is Pork Pea Soup with Tourtiere and three different types of desserts. One of which I heard from a little bird is your favourite.”

 

Maggie grinned back at her and before she knew it she had arms around her neck and was being kissed literally everywhere.

 

“Thank you.”

She smiled to herself as she watched Maggie gratefully attack the food. Upon finishing the starter and main course she looked up at Sydney as if asking for approval to continue.

 

“Silly, you don’t need my permission, help yourself.”

Maggie smiled and turned her attention back to the desserts. Looked at them for a minute and then picked one up and handed it to Sydney.

 

“For you” she said while putting her loaded fork into her own mouth.

 

“Why, thank you” Sydney laughed lightly and sat next to Maggie and enjoyed her dessert which turned out to be a crème brulee and in fact was an excellent one at that. She watched as Maggie finished two decadent chocolate mousses and smiled as she finally licked her lips and lay her head onto Sydney’s lap.

 

“Hmm, that’s more like it. But let me just take the tray and cart outside ok. I’ll be back.”

Maggie moaned in protest but still moved ever so slightly to give her space to leave and sighed at the lack of contact.

She was all pouts as Sydney looked back over her shoulder.

 

The sight that met her though after coming back from taking the cart out, filled her with love for this special person that was Maggie. There she was curled up under the covers. She decided to let her sleep in her clothes at the very least. Within no time she was in her pajamas and settling in beside a very warm Maggie who immediately relaxed at the contact and gentle touch of Sydney’s arms around her.

It would have never occurred to Maggie earlier in their relationship that she would end up being the little spoon most of the time but here she was yet again in such a position, not that she was complaining at all. Sighs of contentment escaped her lips and in no time they both were fast asleep in each other’s arms.

 

* * *

 

_Trust would have to be earned but they had a lifetime together_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be a few mistakes.. I just wanted to finish this sooner than later.  
> I still don't understand why this ship got so little support whereas ships from Gyspy are way more supported. That relationship is so negative and really isn't healthy at all. But Lintz is a gradual story and one that involved real issues and problems but its support has been rather minimal compared. I guess the good stuff is always less known xD Anywho...... I'm just rambling here to no one.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter anyway :D


	3. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter just covers what I feel should have happened after the airport scene. I honestly don't think Sydney would have allowed Maggie to leave without a proper suitcase and goodbye to her friends.

An unwanted alarm clock rang annoyingly in our ears and awoke us both from our peaceful slumber. Maggie reached out to switch it off but it only slipped out of her fingers and landed with a big clunk on the wooden floors. Sydney chuckled while snuggling into Maggie some more. She was in no mood to leave this warm embrace just yet. The alarm continued to ring and then started with another new sound. That of a ring tone. Maggie was slightly annoyed now as she grumpily leaned over Sydney and picked up the phone.

 

She was a sight to behold. Bed hair, sleepy eyes and the dark rings under her eyes had suddenly decided to show themselves. Probably caused by her late stress of possibly losing her one and only soulmate coupled with the last few weeks of ‘processing’.

 

It was only 6am. They still had half a day to use. Maggie intended to use most of it soaking in the warmth and scent of Sydney. It had been too long since she had felt those arms around her and those extremely soft and talented lips on her own. But alas Sydney had other plans.

 

Sydney was in no way going to allow Maggie to leave without sorting out her finances and collecting some clothes from her apartment before they left.  Amongst greedy hands and needy lips Sydney hadn’t been able to change Maggie’s mind about staying in her apartment for their last night and packing her a bag or two. But today she would demand it. She wasn’t going to allow Maggie to leave her life so fully behind without goodbyes and a proper suitcase to boot.

 

So five more minutes of snuggling and she would drag her sleepy beauty out of bed and into a taxi to her flat. She would force her to pack if she had to and to stop in to Hope Zion to say much needed goodbyes to her old friends. She wasn’t about to be remembered as the one person that stole Maggie out of her friends lives if she could help it.

 

The cell phone tone rang on and on. Maggie just kept pressing the red button again and again till Sydney stole the phone away and answered it herself.

 

 

“Hello” she tried to sound not as fresh out of sleep as possible all the while feeling the gentle hands slowly moving up and down her waist and upper chest. At each rising movement she felt herself lose her breath a little more. She wouldn’t be able to contain herself any longer if Maggie kept this up.

 

“Hello, Syd. I need to speak to you. But privately.” Alex could be heard admonishing Luke quietly to the side.

 

Sydney felt her defenses rise at Alex’s words. Though she deserved such a speech and had been expecting one from Maggie’s best friend for a long time coming, she had never looked forward to it. Even though she herself felt it was long overdue.

 

So Sydney quietly pulled herself out of Maggie embrace and watched her face turn into the usual Maggie pout that was so hard to resist. She stumbled out of the bed and headed outside as fast as possible in nothing other than her long pj pants and an overlarge sweatshirt of her own.

 

* * *

 

“Ok, you can talk now.”

There was silence on the other end of the line for a while.

“I was actually hoping to speak to you face to face but I guess that is not actually a possibility right now so this will have to do then right?” Alex finally spoke with a slight edge to her voice.

 

Sydney tried to ignore the growing panic she felt at being doubted though she knew this was all reasonable for Maggie’s best friend to be doubting her, especially now when she was taking her away from everyone and everything she knew.

 

“We will be coming over shortly to pick up some of Maggie’s clothes and belongings before we leave again for our flight. I can talk to you then.”

 

“No, Maggie will interfere. She is not around right now right?”

“She is still in the hotel room and yes I am alone right now. So what did you want to say, Alex?” She clenched her jaw slightly. “I’m all ears”

 

“Sydney, as a fellow doctor, I admire you greatly but when it comes to Maggie you have not done fantastically and your track record is seriously lacking. Now you are leaving with her by your side and I don’t exactly trust that this will be a long term thing.” Alex paused while tapping softly against the phone. “I need to know Sydney, if you are going to be there for the thick and thin for Maggie. I’m not going to let her go with you if you can’t assure me of this because I have seen Maggie break one too many times because of you.” Alex’s tone was stern and it sent tiny shivers down Sydney’s spine.

“As her friend, I am not going to let it happen again.”  A sigh from Alex brought her out of her silent reverie thinking of Maggie’s sleepy face back inside their hotel room. This was the second step of earning back Maggie’s trust by earning the trust and goodwill of her closest acquaintances. It would be rushed but hopefully not too late.

 

“Ah, ok. Well, Alex. I understand your worry and I totally deserve this. But this time I’ll all in. Maggie is my everything and there is no way I am going to run this time. I will prove it to you if that’s needed” She breathed in a deep breath “I am also in this for the long run. I hadn’t planned on telling you this as I don’t know if you can keep a secret, but I guess there is no helping it now. I bought a ring at the airport on my way back from Israel. I wanted to propose but as always it’s easier to focus on work and my sister than it was to actually go through with it. And then Maggie was so reluctant I didn’t have the guts to ask her and be rejected. I plan to do it soon, if I don’t you have my permission to push me and remind me.”

 

Sydney let out the breath she had been unconsciously holding for the whole time this conversation had been going on. The line had gone silent and for a brief minute or two Sydney thought the connection had died.

 

“Alex, are you there?” she asked hesitantly, half expecting no reply.

“Yeah, I’m still here. Just give me a minute to process this.”

“Not you as well with this processing. What is with these Hope Zion doctors needing so much time to process people’s words? It’s not like I’m giving you my thesis because if I were you probably would be in a totally different state. I have heard tell of a certain terrible lecturer that goes by the name of Dr. Sydney Katz around these parts.” Sydney tried to lighten the mood, mostly for herself more than anything else.

 

“So wedding bells will be ringing soon then?”

 

“I guess you could say so” Sydney was playing with a loose strand of hair.

At the prospect of marrying Maggie her heart beat a little faster, her breathe caught a little bit in her throat. Her hands felt a little wet. 

 

It wasn’t that it scared her. More like the prospect thoroughly exceeded her expectations of how marriage was supposed to feel. Nothing had ever given her this thrill in life yet. Not even when she had impressed all her university professors with her constant As and five star results throughout her studies. Not even after getting her first award. Giving her first speech to a whole multitude of professors and fellow doctors still didn’t compare. Not even her first sloppy kiss with Hershel though honestly compared to her first with Maggie, (that probably didn’t deserve to be in her list of firsts, but since it was her first kiss, it was the first that came to mind)

 

This feeling welled up from deep, deep within. A warmth that coursed through her veins. But also along with that came the fear that she would also let Maggie down in some way.

 

Maybe after all her braveness Maggie would eventually want to be with men or maybe she would loathe Sydney after a few years. She heard a faint voice in the distance of her thoughts. She shook herself together, remembering that she was still having a conversation with Alex.

 

“Sydney” Alex’s voice broke through her thoughts once again. “Sydney, are you there still? Or did Maggie come find you and pull you away?”

 

“Uh, no sorry. I got distracted just a little.”

 

“Scared about the prospects of marriage are we?” Alex teased. The words stung a little as her tone wasn’t exactly light.

“Not really.” Sydney mumbled. “I’m just scared.”

 

“Hmmm” Alex encouraged her to continue.

“I’m scared that I am not enough for Maggie or that she will eventually leave me for a man.” Sydney final breathed out.

 

“Do you love her?”

“Is this a trick question or what?” Sydney jokingly said. Her usual nature that she had developed from Maggie to make jokes to avoid seriousness was coming through at full force now.

 

“No, Sydney, this is a very serious, serious question…….. “Do you love her?”  
“Of course! I love her more than anything in this life.” She said indignantly. Feeling a little hurt that no one believed her.

“Ok, I’m just asking. So if you love her then isn’t it worth it to take the risk that just maybe things might not be a happily ever after?” Alex was now speaking with a genuine caring tone. It seems she might finally have an ally on the front.

“I know. But I just don’t want to lose her. I’m afraid that if I do...”  Sydney paused for the longest time trying to find the best words to use to describe her feelings and thoughts. “My life will be nothing without her.”

 

“Sydney, listen to me. Maggie loves you. In fact to be honest I have never seen her so infatuated with someone the way she is with you. Your fears are totally understandable but you need to take a leap and trust her.”

 

“And there is always the great tool of communication that can help you to.”

 

“Thanks, Alex” A heavy weight felt like it had been finally lifted from off her chest.

 

“It’s no problem. Helping someone who my best friend cares so much for is only just another of my duties.”  Alex cleared her throat. “But Sydney, I need you to promise me one thing. Well actually maybe a few things. Can you do that for me?”

 

“Sure.” Sydney didn’t even think of waiting to hear what she was promising. She wanted to earn Alex’s full trust and knew this would be the only way to do so.

“Not even going to ask what they are first? I’m shocked.” Alex mocked a shocked tone.

“Not at all. I’m all ears. I said I was in this for the long run so there is no going back on that for me.”

“Hmmm” Alex hummed. “I’m very glad to hear that. Ok so first, I need you to promise me that you will never ever run from Maggie again. Second, I want you to promise me that you will take care of Maggie and make sure that she doesn’t have to practically start over from 0 again. Maggie is a more than capable doctor and shouldn’t be taken for granted not even for love.”

 

“Uh…...” Sydney tried to interrupt but Alex was having none of it.

“I’m not finished yet. Wait your turn.” Sydney quietly obeyed and listened on.

 

“Thirdly, I want you to love and be loved in return. I want you to talk about things before assuming. Laugh together and experience joy.”

 

“And lastly, Sydney, I want you to never ever make little of yourself or believe those that have problems/issues with your sexuality. Your parents don’t deserve you. Don’t let them get to you. Take care of yourself and let Maggie take care of you as well. I’m not sure if you have seen Maggie’s protective streak yet but boy when you do don’t be shocked. She is a little stubborn in that regard. But let her be protective. For you and for her.” Alex sounded like she was done so Sydney readied herself to respond.

 

“Oh and Sydney.”  
“Yeah?”

“Propose soon and I expect an invitation. If you don’t do it soon, I will definitely take you up on your offer and push you to do it!”

 

Sydney chuckled nervously and uncomfortably folded her arms.

“Sure, no problem.”

“You promise to do all that?”

“Uh - huh, all to the t. And you will definitely be invited. Thank you Alex for being so supportive and for pushing Maggie to not just give up on me. I know that she wouldn’t be here waiting for me in that hotel room if it wasn’t for you. So I thank you with all of my heart.”

 

“Don’t be so sure of yourself Sydney, I haven’t been too kind on you. It’s Maggie that has always come to your defense and made me realize that maybe my opinions of you have not always been so right. I promise you though that if you break Maggie’s heart once more, I will come and destroy you personally.”

 

Sydney shivered at Alex’s words. She did not intend to ever deserve Alex’s wrath.

 

“No need. I don’t think I ever want to experience your or a Reid’s wrath.”

 

“Ok, then well if you two still do come by the hospital be sure to come say goodbye. I’ll be around all today. In fact I am just leaving now for my shift.”

 

“Note taken. I’m so glad that I don’t have any shifts anytime soon.”

“When do you start, you lucky fish?” Alex said with evident jealousy in her voice.

“Next week. I have a week to get settled, find a flat and find a position or solution for Maggie.”

“Nice, that should be enough time. Ok, I must really be off now. See you later hopefully, take care and make sure Maggie has a sufficient breakfast. She hasn’t been eating too well of late.”

 

Yup, I know all about it” declared Sydney and said her last goodbyes. She turned around and walked back to her room.

* * *

 

 

She quietly opened the door and walked over to the bed. Maggie was sprawled across the bed and still sleeping soundly.

 

Sydney smirked as she reached over to lightly graze her hand across Maggie’s forehead.

 

It would never cease to amaze her at how just touching Maggie made her feel. Each time it felt like a completely new experience.

 

A grumpy mumble emerged from Maggie and a hand snatched her own dragging Sydney down onto the bed.

 

“Hmmm” she sighed into the touch and cuddled up next to Maggie who was sleepily kissing Sydney’s neck.

 

Twenty minutes later and Sydney was up again and trying to drag Maggie out of their warm bed.

 

“Maggie, it’s time to get up. We still need to have breakfast and then fetch some of your belongings as well as last minute goodbyes.” She leaned in and kissed Maggie lightly on her cheek. Maggie was ignoring her attempts though.

 

“No -three letter word- then” Sydney got up and triumphantly walked over to the couch near the bed. She was going to watch her victory if she could.

Almost immediately Maggie’s head emerged from the pillows and covers. She was sitting up and rubbing her sleep out of her eyes.

 

A series of curses crossed her mouth. “Are you serious? I had to wait almost three years for this again” She turned to look at Sydney and looked at her incredulously. Her pout was beginning to appear. The bottom lip was quivering. Sydney eventually just laughed and got up and dragged her silly girlfriend out of bed and into the bathroom where they shared a refreshing shower.

 

Maggie’s hands were eager and wandering so it turned out to be a rather hard mission to get them both out and clean as soon as possible and dressed for the day ready for a late breakfast and then Sydney’s missions for the day.

 

Eventually they both made their way out of their room and headed for breakfast. Maggie being extremely hungry after their vigorous activities of the night before and her general high metabolism polished two full plates and was about to go for thirds when Sydney put her foot down and instead handed her a plate of fruits and yogurt. There was no way Maggie was going to eat only muffins, bacon, a tiny bit of egg and croissants. Definitely not on Sydney’s watch.

 

They managed to finish early enough and found a willing taxi driver to take them all the way to Maggie’s flat. It felt odd to be there again after last night. Almost like a final confirmation of this new step and chapter in each of their lives together.

 

A rebellious tear made its way down Sydney’s cheek. Luckily it wasn’t seen by Maggie who was now running around her room trying to clean up and find all her favourite items of clothing and her most cherished books and other possessions.

 

It felt like hours later when she finally had a pile of things she wanted to take. Sydney had been watching her gather things and stack them in the center of the room. The pile had been growing larger steadily. Sydney’s expression now as Maggie was looking at her for approval was doubtful.

 

She handed Maggie the only capable suitcase that Maggie owned. Her other two cases were ancient, well used and visibly falling apart. There was no way they would make the long trip of bad handling to England.

 

Maggie took it gratefully and began packing things haphazardly into it. Sydney burst into laughter and walked over to Maggie and motioned her to move aside. Maggie was clearly not accomplished in the art of packing.

 

Maggie didn’t want to give in easily though so she piled things in as Sydney watched looking really amused as things just kept on going in. There was just no way that she would get everything in let alone close the bag as it was now.

 

Finally Maggie gave in and plopped herself onto her nearby couch as Sydney took over. Things started to take shape and before she knew it, her suitcase was packed with everything in it bar some personal goods that should have been in hand luggage anyway.

 

Maggie was staring at Sydney with wonder as she got up and dragged the case along to the door.

“How did you do that?” Awe and amazement was clearly written all over Maggie’s face.

 

“Magic, Maggie.” Sydney smiled and then said slyly “If you stick with me, you will see an awful lot of that”

 

“Ha-ha. You know I will.”

No sooner were those words out of Maggie’s mouth and Sydney was tackled by Maggie again and peppered with kisses.

“I love you” Maggie was saying in between kisses.

“I know, I love you too, Maggie. Now, let’s go and say goodbye to your friends, shouldn’t we?”

 

“Your friends as well.” Maggie was staring at Sydney with a look of non-approval.

 

“They are more your friends than mine. Let’s go, before we waste any more time and won’t have time to do that even.”

 

“Ok, Ok” A laughing Maggie led Sydney into a waiting cab where soon they ended up back at “their” familiar hospital.

 

They walked hand in hand through the entrance and as they walked into the staff room they were greeted with shouts of congratulations and well wishes. Zach, Alex, Dawn, Charlie, and their no 1 fan nurse was there too all eagerly waiting to say their goodbyes to each of them but naturally to Maggie more. Sydney still had the stigma of Hurricane Katz, especially to the newer residents.

 

Many tearful goodbyes and words were shared before Zach insisted on taking them back to the hospital and saving them yet another taxi trip. Dawn insisted on coming along.

 

The ride there was quite if not for the occasional comical thought/ joke coming from Maggie. Her hand was holding on tightly to Sydney’s own and Sydney could tell that her attempts at comedy was only an attempt to hide her overwhelming emotions. She hugged her and held her close till they got to the airport. Zach and Dawn walked with them to their check-in and then treated them both to cake and coffee before they had to go through the security gates.

 

Sydney was watching the sunset as Maggie tiredly lay her head on her shoulder. Zach was talking about his day which had been a really busy one indeed when the boarding announcement for Syd and Maggie’s flight sounded through the airport speakers.

 

They said their last goodbyes and walked together hand in hand through the gates and on to their boarding gates. The reality of this new life together constantly being renewed as their steps brought them closer to the plane. Even though Maggie hadn’t done much today, she was incredibly tired so when they finally got onto the plane and settled into their seats. She cuddled into Sydney as comfortably as she could in an economy class seat.  

 

Sydney smiled and brought her hand up and into Maggie’s hair. Gently playing with it till Maggie was fast asleep against her shoulder. Eventually Sydney too, felt her eyelids get heavy and sleep overtook her. They had many hours to waste in sleep.

 

Sydney’s last thoughts were that of how amazing Maggie felt against her. It was something she had missed oh so much and now looked forward to a future of this for many, many more years to come. A smile spread across her sleeping face.

 

_A future with Maggie! Life was amazing!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the looooooongest wait ever on this update. I can't promise that there will be an update after this chapter any time soon.... since I will most likely break it. I'm not a Sydney just yet ok. Maybe in time.
> 
> I made it extra long to make up for the unforgivable time in between updates. Hopefully you like it so far!
> 
> Forgive any mistakes... I think I probably make a lot of them.


	4. Over the Pond and Far Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the plane trip and then some......

It was the soft, slow but methodic hum of the airplanes engines that had eventually caused Maggie’s heavy eyelids to close and yet it was them as well that caused her to suddenly wake up in an anxious, lost state. Her surroundings were far from familiar. The last time Maggie had been in a plane had been years earlier and not one she every liked to think about.

 

It was a familiar scent that wafted nearby that claimed her attention. The soft body she was comfortably leaning against was none other than Sydney Katz. A small smile creeped over Maggie features. Her eyes glistened slightly as the days and hours before the present played before her.

 

She turned her head up slightly while still leaning against Sydney’s chest. She could hear her heart steadily beating away under where she lay and was slightly scared that it would hum her back to sleep and in so doing ruin her plans of gazing upon this godlike sight before (practically above her).

They had been lucky enough to book a window seat and since their window ‘blind’ was still up, warm rays of oranges and red were streaming through the window and lighting up Sydney’s face beautifully. Tiny specks of dust floated around them which were in turn lit with an unnaturally yellow-orange glow.

 

Her heart began to speed up unconsciously while taking in this sight. It started to feel like it would explode any time soon. She had also forgotten to breathe for a few minutes now. A few seconds later, and Maggie was splattering and desperately searching for air. Somehow Sydney was still peacefully sleeping.

 

She heard a deep voice come from nearby. Looking up she saw a middle-aged man who had a mischievous grin on his face and who was holding out a tissue for her to take. Maggie greeted him with a nod of the head, graciously took the tissue and wiped her somewhat tearstained face and looked away.

 

“How long have you been together?” His voice boomed again. Maggie jumped slightly as the voice reminded her of her dad’s voice in lecture mode.

 

“Uh” A flustered and confused Maggie looked back at the man.

 

The older man smiled back at Maggie and waited expectantly. “I mean how long have you been together for? What anniversary is this” He repeated himself in hopes that it would elicit a reply.

 

Maggie thought for a while, how could she answer this? They had known each other for three whole years but only been together for like two weeks now but that would sound pitiful to anybody else who didn’t know their long and torturous journey together. She sighed in answer and hoped it would be enough to satisfy this man’s curiosity.

 

She was met with the most genuine smile she had seen in a long while barring Alex and Sydney’s of course but even the latter had been troubled most times of late.

“You look so cute together and I can tell that you love her so much. Best of luck for the future” She blinked in surprise to see the man walking down the aisle to another seat before she could say thank you.

 

Maggie felt a tad bit self-conscious as she had been caught in the act and felt like a high schooler again who had been caught looking at her crush for more than was appropriate. She was still getting used to the idea that she was in a relationship now with none other than her long time ‘crush’ however elusive and out of touch she had been before, now Maggie had claim to all of the girlfriend privileges and more. It was just another amazing thing in her new life.

 

She slumped into her seat again and soon felt a heavy head lean against her shoulder. She could feel Sydney’s light but steady breaths against her neck and unconsciously shivered at random. She tried to ignore the warmness that was gradually spreading between her legs. But the more that Sydney’s breath delicately ‘touched’ her the harder it got to ignore. She tried turning around slightly so as to look out the window but that only caused Sydney to fall further down. She now had those tiny breaths tickling her most sensitive part of her chest. 

 

Maggie shifted slightly hoping that even some movement would lessen the sexual tension she was experiencing… alone.

 

It got to a point that she couldn’t take it anymore. She leaned down low and somehow managed to move some strands of hair in a still acceptable manner. She cupped her hand over Sydney’s porcelain ear and whispered something into her ear, hoping that she would be heard somehow.

 

A sense of relief washed over her as she felt Sydney move slightly and look up at her with sleepy eyes and a semi confused but worried expression on her face.

 

“Hi” Maggie sheepishly blurted out.

 

Sydney brushed a hand across her face and peered back at Maggie.

“Hi, what’s the emergency that got you…”

 

“I uh, kind of need you right now.” Maggie said somewhat self-consciously. For someone who had never been afraid to convey physical affection or to talk about things that went beyond what was acceptable in general conversions, this new habit often had her frustrated with herself. She knew she was only like this around Sydney because she was still worried that if she was too open or blurted something out that she might leave her for good. She still really did wish that she could be her normal self though.

 

“Oh, how may I help you?” A sleepy Sydney grinned back at a now flushed Maggie who grabbed her hand and pulled her away from their seats to the bathroom.

 

Once the door was closed and securely locked (Maggie made sure of that and even double checked), passionate lips met rather slow sleepy ones.

 

“ooooh, this kind of need.” Sydney managed in between kisses. Her lips turned up in anticipation. Her hands eagerly cradled Maggie’s face. If there was one thing she couldn’t get enough of…. It was Maggie’s lips, hands and well everything Maggie.

Maggie’s hand ran up and down Sydney’s slender form. Sydney was being pushed against the firm but yet still flimsy door. She staggered a little at the neediness in Maggie’s demanding touches and kisses. For someone that had just awoken from sleep she was doing pretty well staying on her own two feet.

 

A hand slipped beneath her flowing cream shirt. The touch of Maggie’s ever cold hands on her stomach sent shivers up her own body. That same hand made its way up Sydney’s perfect ivory abs, lower chest and ended up cupping one of Sydney’s breasts over its annoyingly present covering of a bra.

 

The kiss had only deepened and even now Maggie’s other hand made its way up and under the offending shirt and suddenly taking it off. It safely landed on a ledge and thankfully not on the floor.

 

That same hand was now fighting with the annoying bra. It was one thing that Maggie was still to master and one thing that Sydney would always tease her for but today was not the day.

She felt another hand push hers away and easily slip the bra away.

No sooner had it left, and Maggie’s fingers were gently massaging the already perk nipple.

 

“Hmmm” Sydney murmured as she took a much needed breath and break from kissing. She took Maggie’s unoccupied hand and guided it further….. down towards her core.  If she had been sleepy before, now she was incredibly aroused and needed the culprit for her current state to fix these matters.

 

Two incredibly talented fingers teased the inner entrance before finally giving in and entering the soft but wet folds within.

 

Three giant but heavenly orgasms later and a few outbreaks of defiance from Sydney and the tables were turned … finally but not for long.

 

Maggie only allowed Sydney to return the favour once before switching roles and causing not 1 but four more orgasms on top of the three before. A twitching but physically high Sydney clung onto Maggie not only for stability but to ease her spasms of ecstasy.

 

Once the last shiver had subsided Maggie started to redress Sydney who was stark naked in the tiny cubicle while Maggie still had her top and jeans still on (much to Sydney’s annoyance, Maggie had been too insistent and demanding for her to attend to the matters of undressing the brunette). Clothes were an obstruction of course but not impossible to get under and through or so Sydney had learnt in her brief encounters with Maggie.

 

The door finally opened and a rather weak in the knees Sydney hobbled out with Maggie following not far behind.  She couldn’t help the smile that had taken residence on her face since those moments of pure bliss. She clutched harder still to Maggie’s hand when her eyes met those of an unfriendly face before her.

 

A woman in her 40s was glaring down at them and Sydney couldn’t help but look away in shame. She had tried to be quiet but obviously her attempts at being quiet were not good enough. Even though her back was now towards the woman she still felt her stare glaring a literal whole into her.

 

They finally made it to their seats with a now chuckling Maggie at her side.

“Sorry babe, I kinda lost it with your breathing” she said while laughing to herself. “You do things to me even while sleeping. Amazing”

“It’s ok.” Sydney shuddered as she remembered the cold stare of before. “Just next time remember to be quieter”

 

“Oh, please, you were so quiet, I actually wondered if I was actually doing anything” Maggie moved her arm up and around Sydney and lightly patted her back.

 

Sydney couldn’t help but melt against the body now so close to her own. Maggie always somehow managed to make her feel safe.

 

She was enjoying the feel of Maggie fingers tracing patterns on her arms when she saw and unconsciously felt a shadow upon them. She felt Maggie’s body tense before she knew why and only had to look up to see the cause.

 

It was the woman from before, the one with the condemning glare.

 

Sydney gulped and slowly moved away from Maggie just only slightly. She felt the arms around her draw her closer though. Sydney looked up to see Maggie glaring back at the women.

 

“You are a disgrace!” the woman said with malice in her voice. “And so disgusting” She spat out.

 

“I don’t recall ever asking for your opinion” Maggie bluntly said while looking with steely eyes back at this woman.

 

“How can you behave like this when there are so many acceptable men around? How can you give this horrific example to the youth of today?”

 

“I think it is my prerogative to decide who is acceptable or not and I have decided that there is only one person that matches that and that person is the one in my arms right now.”

“You do not have to like it but you definitely should not make a scene of your dislike because it only shows you up as the intolerant one.” Maggie stated clearly.

 

Out of the corner of her eye, Sydney saw an airhostess making her way to their seat. Possibly to calm the commotion. She looked at Maggie with concern and could see there was no way Maggie would concede here and neither would this stranger.

 

“How can you be involved with a woman when this world needs the natural course of things for life to continue?”

   
These words were almost the exact words Sydney’s parents had shouted at her when she had told them that she was a lesbian and couldn’t marry Herschel. Well technically she had only been able to try to explain her side of things since Hershel had already spread the news himself.

 

“How ignorant are you? Look around you, do you see a shortage of young people or children for that matter? Go to any school and tell me if you think they are underpopulated. Besides my happiness is not determined by me populating this world.”

 

Sydney could see things escalating into a full blown scene of ugliness on both sides. She had seen so many of these since coming out she had no wish to see another. She stretched herself enough to be able to whisper into Maggie’s ear.

 

“Maggie, please not now. Just let it go. Please, I love you. Nothing will change that” Sydney made sure that it was not within earshot of the unfriendly women.

 

She felt Maggie tense at the words but then relax. She huffed audibly while giving the woman a look of this is not over before folding her arms over each other which were still draped around Sydney’s own body. She pulled her closer and breathed in the scent that often could calm her down.

 

The woman was still shouting profanities and curses upon them when the airhostess got to them.

She had no intention of stopping with her ‘lecture’ on what is wrong and right in this world. But Maggie had lost interest and was now looking out the window while Sydney winced at every word thrown at them. She was still sensitive to this type of thing but with each blast of words she felt her hand being squeezed by the hand that now clutched onto hers.

 

Eventually the airhostess managed to herd the woman back to her seat even while she carried on her verbal assault.

 

Once out of sight and earshot, Maggie muttered some unintelligible stuff which Sydney only assumed to be Mandarin.

 

“shhhhhh, It’s ok.”  A voice so calm and soothing broke her out of her seething madness.

She realized that if anyone needed the comfort it was Sydney, who was currently trying to comfort her instead.

 

She sighed and pulled Sydney ever closer into a tight but caring embrace. They sat like that for the rest of the flight which was soon to be over.

 

When they finally landed in London it was raining. Sydney laughed at the reminder of London weather which she had grown fond of during her stay. She hoped Maggie would love it instead of loathing it like so many people did these days.

 

Most of their fellow passengers pushed and shoved as they moved out of the plane so they stayed till they were the last ones aboard. Maggie caught the glare of that unfriendly woman but glared her down.

 

They finally got up out of their seats with Maggie reaching up for their hand luggage and carrying it even though Sydney was objecting to this gallantry.

 

The airport felt like a ghost town as they made their way to the luggage conveyor belts and found their bags easily since they were practically the last passengers around.

 

Sydney being the only one who was familiar with London, took over and called a taxi to take them to their new makeshift abode for the first few months. Apparently the hospital she would be working for now had only been successful in landing her a place in a hotel. So yet again she would be living in a hotel. It was something she had gotten used to over the years even though she dreamed of a place to settle down in with that special person. Well now half of that was a reality so things were looking up for her.

 

The taxi driver was immensely talkative as he drove around the streets of London. Maggie was fascinated by all the lights and different silhouettes around her so she didn’t pay much attention to the conversations going on around her. It was only when she heard the guy clearly flirting with Sydney that she stepped in and left no room for doubt over whether Sydney was available for anyone other than herself. He took it quite well and wished them all their best with their stay in London as they said their goodbyes before walking into the hotel.

 

Clearly Maggie still wasn’t used to this hotel life as she found herself staring at the people waiting on them and trying to get Maggie to hand over their luggage to them. She wasn’t having any of it though.

 

Even in her tired and exhausted state she managed to haul herself mostly up to their room along with their luggage.

The door just happened to be one that opened with a card. Maggie was desperately looking for doorknob but found none. Sydney watched in amusement for a few minutes before taking over and inserting the card. The door swung open and Maggie tumbled in, pulling Sydney along with her.

 

She gradually let go of each case one by one and lead the way to the bedroom. Sydney went along willingly and switched the lights off and on respectively. She wasn’t going to wake up in the morning with more aches and pains than necessary if she could help it.

 

They managed to get to the bed safely where Maggie practically dived onto the bed almost taking Sydney along with her if not for her letting go at the last minute.

 

Sydney laughed quietly to herself at the already sleeping form of her girlfriend and quietly joined her after a change of clothes.

 

Being the big spoon that Maggie was, she soon turned over and curled up against Sydney nudging her face close against her neck and sighing into a peaceful slumber.

 

If someone had guessed that Maggie had dreamed of unicorns and pink balloons, they might have been right…. Maybe put in a few happy Sydney faces popping up randomly.

 

They both were deep in slumber and well went over their usual waking time. It was only when one of their phones went off that either of them moved a little and crankily sat up wildly looking for the cause of the noise.

 

Maggie fell out of the bed trying to reach for the phone on the bedside table. It was a funny sight and Sydney even in her sleepy state couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“You’ll have to kiss me better later” Maggie grumbled as she pulled herself up and grabbed her phone.

 

It was Alex.

 

She sighed and pressed the green button.

 

“Hellllloooo love birds”

 

“Yeah, thanks for waking us up”

“Ha-ha, well you never let me know if you arrived safely.” Alex hummed to herself one of those annoying pop songs. “And I just had to check that you are still in the land of the living.”

 

A moment of realization that she had after all promised to let her know and Maggie felt a tinge of guilt.

“Sorry, I totally forgot. We were so tired we just fell exhausted and all into bed”

 

“You fell into bed?” Alex chuckled. “Did the plane just drop you from the sky into a bed? Wow, that’s a first.”

 

“Aaaargh, Alex I’m not in the mood. I will call you later today when I’m a lot less grumpy and a lot more awake ok.” She mumbled a goodbye and put the phone down and dragged herself back into bed.

 

“You’re’ so funny so early in the morning. Getting to see you like this is going to be great….” Sydney paused for effect before continuing her train of thought. “So many more opportunities to tease you with”

 

“oh come on, not you too.” Maggie grumpily pulled the sheets over her head and nudged up closer against Sydney.

 

A slight intake of breath come from Sydney as skin touched skin.

 

“What’s wrong?” Maggie enquired from beneath her sheet fort.

 

“You’re freezing!”  

 

“Oh, you’re just going to have to get used to it. Has its benefits sometimes”  


“It was only a few minutes!”

 

“Yeah, I’m a cold hearted human or vampire whatever. Night night. Sleep tight”

 

Sydney sighed as she pulled the covers over herself and found Maggie’s awaiting arms.

 

 

“Night, Night”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Two full hours of uninterrupted sleep later and a broken pillow fort naturally and they finally were exhibiting signs of life.

 

Sydney dragged herself out of bed and into the shower. She was soon joined by a still somewhat grumpy Maggie with her brown hair sticking out at each and every angle possible.

 

The shower turned out to be everything they needed to revitalize their sore limbs from hours of sitting in a small space as well as their extra activities.

 

Of course Maggie couldn’t help herself and had to insist upon washing Sydney herself.

 

Each gentle touch of the sponge was done in a way of reverence as if she was washing the body of a god.

 

In what became too much emotion for her to hold, Maggie reached out and pulled Sydney into a hug.

 

Sydney felt the tears before she heard the sobs. Her arms wrapped around Maggie protectively while she kissed her neck.

 

She didn’t ask for an explanation she figured it was best to wait for one, even if it meant only finding out the next day or the next week. She had caused Maggie enough heartbreak before now so she was not going to pry needlessly.

 

This time though, she was lucky enough not to wait long

 

“I just…… am so happy you are here..”

 

“With me”  Maggie held Sydney a little tighter at these words.

 

“Of course” Sydney whispered into her ear. “Forever and always, I will be with you”

 

It was surprising how quickly Maggie recovered from her slight breakdown. She was soon out of the shower and helping Sydney pack away their clothes in their new cupboards. She was smiling with that smile that had got Sydney hooked way back in their early years. The one she had displayed upon first meeting a certain Dr. Sydney Katz.

 

A luxurious breakfast awaited them. Maggie couldn’t help but taste each and every kind of cereal as well as sampling each muffin even if it meant sharing with Sydney. Another thing Sydney had learnt about Maggie was that she didn’t exactly like sharing any food but might make exception if it happened to be herself.

 

“You do know that we will be here for quite a long while as it will be extremely hard to find an apartment of our own till much later in the year. So you can sample everything in time. There is no rush to get it all tasted and tried now.”

 

“oh, said a Maggie before stuffing her mouth with some choc chip muffin. “I didn’t think about that.”

 

She slowed down considerably after that and settled for the more healthy kind of breakfast. Scrambled egg, bacon and a sausage with roasted rosa tomatoes on the side.

 

Sydney watched with amusement from the side while eating her own breakfast of the more kosher kind.

 

She had somehow made the exception for Maggie so that she could eat bacon. That pouty face had been too much to resist. She had made her promise to brush her teeth thoroughly and rinse her mouth with a specific kind of wash each time she indulged. Maggie had protested at first but given in eventually.

 

“So, I have a day off today. What do you feel like doing today?” Sydney asked chirpily.

 

“Hmmmm, anything as long as it’s with you. I’m not so sure I can trust anyone with you.” She winked suggestively.

 

“Ok, How’s about Big Ben and some other local sight-seeing then lunch. I have to go in to the hospital in the evening but you can come along with me if you want and then we can find a place for dinner that is every bit romantically suitable for you. “

 

“Hah, I’m no romantic soul”

 

“You could have fooled me.” Sydney smiled knowingly. Maggie was indeed a hopeless romantic who had only just discovered this side of herself. They had had a discussion once regarding this tendency and Maggie had insisted that she had never felt this way before or wanted to be like this it’s just that well now there was someone she felt she needed to impress and romantic things seemed all the more attractive. Sydney had believed her since she actually had been privy to a few moments while Maggie had been with Gavin. She herself had often wondered why Maggie was even with a guy like Gavin. Someone so needy and yet without any actual backbone.

 

“You know you are, and there’s nothing to be ashamed of. I’m in love with his particular romantic soul and wouldn’t have it any other way.” She leaned forward and lightly placed a kiss on Maggie’s cheek.

 

That dimpled smile crept up her face.

 

Their day turned out to be great and definitely a full day of tourist activities minus the brief hospital visit.

 

Maggie hadn’t enjoyed that part at all as she saw the hungry looks of some of the men as Sydney walked in and discussed some final details.

 

She would never get used to this jealously and possessiveness she felt about Sydney.

 

She decided to go on a walk outside the grand hospital while Sydney discussed job details and other necessary things. She figured it would be best if she didn’t look like the control obsessed and possessive, jealous girlfriend that she felt like.

 

The London air was definitely not what she was used to in Toronto. There it had been a lot cleaner but she did find herself liking other aspects of living in London. For instance waking up next to her favourite person. The great food that they had access to and the posh British accent.

 

After taking a leisurely stroll around the block she came back and sat on the curb.

London night light was quite busy unlike what she was used but then again she didn’t have much access to late night activities in Toronto as her shifts somehow always seemed to be then.

 

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Sydney smiling down at her.

 

“I’m done” let’s go for dinner. I found a perfect spot close to our hotel so that we won’t have to travel too far”

 

Indeed the place was perfect. It was a cute and snug restaurant that claimed to be Italian. As you entered it you were greeted with delicious smells of pizza and Italian cuisine. It had a very rustic look about it and would turn out to be one place frequented by the couple as often as they could.

 

Maggie gorged herself out on pizza. Her excuse being it was the best pizza she had tasted in her whole life.  Sydney herself had ordered a simple Kosher Spaghetti Bolognaise and was immensely enjoying it.

 

They opted out on dessert as both of them were too tired and full to consider anything else.

 

Their bed was all the more welcome when they finally arrived home after the most romantic night out in a long way far exceeding their time together at the lake ‘celebrating’ Martha’s departure from this world.

 

Tonight they casually changed into their pjs , climbed into bed and cuddled before falling asleep to the steady rhythm of their beating hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt the need to express some views of a cousins husband. I have no idea why I think it is a need but anyways it is.. These views are ridiculous and should be shamed because come on are you for real?
> 
> Also I feel that though Maggie trusts Sydney not to leave she is still a little raw about how things have gone down between them so I hoped to portray a little of that in this chapter.
> 
> Anyways I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update. I shall try to be better about updates. Hope this suffices as it's a little longer than normal. 
> 
> Hope you like and enjoy!


	5. The Neverending Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie goes all out on interviews and is slumped upon coming home after a constant stream of rejections. It seems to be as Sydney says, she has so go back to studying.
> 
> An apprehensive Maggie is consoled by Sydney.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr for wip updates and mid workings..... and well I dunno.

Maggie awoke to the still intoxicating smell of Sydney wafting into her nostrils. She had thought that she would have been used to it now after a few days being subjected to it non-stop. She breathed in deeply so as to take it all in and lifted up her arm to play with Sydney’s hair. She could stay like this forever if the world, her stomach and of course Sydney allowed her to.

The latter two of those would be the only problems there.

 

The slow rise and fall of Sydney’s chest against her own filled her with glee at the constant contact. This feeling of joy that she had these days was one she had never known before. She stared down at the golden auburn locks of hair below her. As she gazed down upon Sydney she thought of all her past relationships.

 

Most were failures and were doomed to sad breakup songs and angsty arguments. She should have known better than to get into many of them but her foolish heart and free ways led into pathways and valleys she now wished she had never ventured to. Her school crushes had been the usual obsessive kind which then led into flings with fellow doctors while studying. Her student life become fulltime dating and freelance studying much to her parent’s disappointment. Looking back it was not one of her best moves. She had finally woken up to the reality of possibly having to drop out and poured herself back into her studies as she should have from the beginning. Sydney was on the opposite side of the spectrum. She lived for studying, had no social life and her parents had beamed with pride at her brilliant success though now that was far from the case.

 

Maggie gently stroked Sydney’s cheek. It was soft and lacked the usual stubble that she had so long thought she liked. But now that she had a taste for Sydney and had thoroughly tasted her in more than one way, she could never go back. There was something about a smooth face and kissing lips that were not riddled with tiny spikey hairs.  Something that she could not describe to Alex when she had asked her what was the difference or what it was like to be with a woman. Maggie had been at a loss for words and just kept repeating the same words over and over again.

 

“It’s nice.. smooth, gentle and soft” over and over again. Alex had finally realized they were getting nowhere so she easily changed the subject.

 

Even more intriguing to Maggie was the fact that now she loathed chest hair with a passion where before she had liked her men with a little bit of fluff on their manly chests. She could also never see herself again with a man after seeing, touching and experiencing the body that was Sydney’s. It was perfect in every way and even though Sydney was still a little shy and incredibly humble about it, Maggie knew her worth.

 

The soft curves of her body. The plumpness and incredibly soft lips. Her perky breasts that were both heavenly and perfect in every way. These were all etched in Maggie’s memory.  But she didn’t mind seeing them all over and over again as it still felt like the first time back in that dark on call room.

 

She propped herself up on the pillows so that she could gaze down upon Sydney as she slept. She somehow managed to do it without waking her even as  Sydney’s relaxed body slid ever so slightly down a bit.

 

 

 

 

 

She wondered what Alex would think of her if she knew just how obsessed her friend had become with her now girlfriends body. She had been obsessed before but too cowardly and selfless to do anything about it. She sort of hates that time in her life because even though Maggie always prided herself with not being the jealous type….

 

When it came to Sydney, everything was different. Rules she had long set before were broken, things she vowed to never do she did. Though she would never admit it to Sydney and anyone else bar her mother, she had hated that someone else had got to see Sydney naked, taste her and do who knows what with her. She hated it with a passion as equal to her passion for Sydney.

 

Finding out that Sydney had a girlfriend had sent her spiraling into inner despair. When she finally got to see Sydney again that same spark of jealousy had ignited. Part of her turmoil and processing had to do with not knowing where she stood and hating that if she gave in to Sydney she might just find out all her imperfections(and now jealous tendencies which lead to over possessiveness) and leave again which would kill her this time. Her heart had been frail enough after all Sydney’s previous runs.

 

But now was not the time to be thinking these thoughts. She sighed heavily and went back to immersing her fingers in Sydney’s soft hair.

 

Her girlfriend moved slightly and mumbled something inaudible to Maggie.

 

A slight grin grew on Maggie face as she watched her half asleep lover.

 

She was hers now.

 

And there was no way in heaven and heal that she was letting her go…. Ever.

 

She leaned down to kiss her and just then Sydney moved to the right which cause their lips to meet.

 

Sydney’s eyes fluttered open. She stared into Maggie’s face for a few seconds before her eyes softened and a specific smile (the one Maggie loved so much and only got to see at home) emerged.

 

“Hey”

 

“Hey” With a sultry tone in her voice and reaching out to lightly direct Sydney’s face closer to her own gave away all her intentions and thoughts. But then again, Maggie was pretty sure that Sydney had been able to read her so easily even from their first meeting till now. She was an open book who had her heart carelessly laid out on her sleeve, much to her general dislike of those times that she was taken advantage of and had a broken heart due to this characteristic.

 

The kiss deepened further as Maggie easily slipped her hands lower under the covers. Heated desires and needy hands searcjed for any bit of the other that they could reach.

 

But it all came to an abrupt stop as Sydney suddenly pulled back.

 

“Maggie”

“Yeeeah” She was now leaning in closer and trying to pull her back down to where they had been before the sudden interruption.

 

“It’s 10am”

 

Maggie was now making her way from the edge of Sydney’s jawline back to her lips with tiny kisses and pecks.

“So?” she mumbled in between a kiss.

 

“We should be up already and I have to be at work already.”

 

Maggie moaned irritable and tried to continue what they had left off but Sydney was already getting up so she ended up being half dragged off the bed.

 

Instead of just letting go she tightly wrapped her arms around Sydney’s waist.

 

Slightly annoyed with the extra weight she now had to carry and the fact that she was already late on her first day of work, Sydney looked down at Maggie. She had her no nonsense look fully displayed whereas Maggie was looking up with puppy eyes.

 

“We can continue this later tonight. I have to get dressed and go to work. You are coming with me too so come on.. Get up miss puppy eyes”

 

“Do I have to come? I’m really tired from all the travelling and yesterday’s jam packed day. I need a break”

 

“Yep, I want to introduce you to some people so as to speed up the process of you getting a job. You can’t sit around doing nothing but sleeping all day.”  

 

"But …but don’t you want to be my sugar mom?” Magggie drawled out each word for purpose.

 

Sydney looked back at Maggie skeptically. She tipped her head to the side contemplating this idea.

“I guess I wouldn’t mind but I don’t think you would be able to live with yourself and the boredom.”

 

She eyed Maggie up and down. The duvet had fallen slightly lower now to reveal a nipple.  Sydney felt her cheeks burn slightly and hoped they wouldn’t give herself away. But she should have known of course Maggie would see never mind her lip bite as it happened.

 

Maggie slowly pulled herself out of bed and into the shower, choosing to not tease Sydney at this moment. She knew that it could wait whereas her work could not.

 

The shower was enough of a wakeup call especially since she chose to have a cold shower. She shuddered from the shock treatment all the way out of the bathroom and while hurriedly piling on some smart clothes.

 

Ten minutes later they were both out of their room and rushing to their already waiting taxi that Sydney had dialed in a rush.

 

The journey to the hospital was noneventful thankfully. Sydney managed to drop Maggie off in her office before rushing off to the huge conference room some floors up.

 

Maggie sat playing with a Rubix’s Cube for the time that it took for the meeting to conclude and Sydney to reappear.

 

She was slightly disappointed when Sydney came back with a few of her fellow doctors but despite her disappointment she got up and introduced herself and put on her best face.

 

They seemed to be impressed by her or so Maggie thought. Sydney herself beamed as they left and handed her a sheet of nearby hospital and clinic positions that Maggie could interview for.

 

Maggie sighed as she took the list from her and kissed her goodbye. She was reluctant to leave but it was true. She had to get a job.

 

She used her uber app to get herself a taxi and while headed in the direction of the first hospital she made sure she still looked presentable enough.

 

The first interview seemed to go well. The staff and HR manager were friendly. Maggie herself thought she had aced it so she went to the next interview with a positive attitude and confident stride.

 

But this one turned out to be horrendous. She knew she would never get the job as her whole interview was full of sly homophobic comments and remarks when they found out about her relationship status. Because of this, Maggie decide to be unclear about her current relationship status and not give the whole truth in her further interviews.

 

Even so, the third interview didn’t even have to ask her those questions and Maggie knew she would not get it. They seemed to not like her straightforward approach and character. They were all a lot older than Maggie as well so she assumed it was just them feeling challenged.

 

She slowly ticked off all the places as she went. The day was slowly disintegrating and all she longed for was to melt into Sydney’s embrace forever. The trip back to their hotel was too long. The taxi seemed to take the longest routes and was way too talkative even for Maggie’s liking. He wasn’t flirting or anything but seemed to want to discuss every topic under the sun.

 

 

As if the trip there didn’t take long enough, she was still held up by a Chinese foreigner in the hotel lobby that needed directions to the nearest restaurant.

 

She finally opened their door and slumped into the nearest couch. She heard a rustling as Sydney came walking over in her silk pjs.

 

“Hey”

 

Maggie responded with curling herself up in a ball. It wasn’t long before she felt a body next to hers and an arm wrapping itself around her while pulling her closer..

 

“Hey, Maggie, what’s wrong.” Sydney looked concerned as she took in Maggies obvious state of disarray and somewhat down disposition.

 

“Just a crappy day of interviews. Looks like it’s back to school for Maggie Lin”

 

“I’m sorry,Mags. I shouldn’t have pushed you into job searching too soon. I just was anxious… I”  
Maggie stopped her by huffing slightly as she stopped Sydney’s animated hands mid action and placed them on her stomach instead.

 

“It’s not your fault” Maggie huffed as she felt the beginnings of tears well up in her tear ducts. In an effort to suffocate the tears she nuzzled her face into Sydney’s chest. It was warm and soft and everything she needed right now.

 

Sydney responded by gently laying her hand on her back and patted her ever so softly. No words were needed that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhhhh   
> First off I don't know how well I edited this. I reread it twice to check for spelling and grammar blulnders but being me I might have missed some.  
> Secondly I feel this was a tad rushed so apologies for that. Trying to get an update out before I go to bed is hard haha.   
> Thirdly I also got a bunch of updates from a fellow lintz author and that always makes me demotivated to do my own stuff xD Don't ask me why it's the same with art.
> 
> And then well I just hope this story is progressing in a logical manner so far. I'm struggling with dialogue and feel I use names all to often. Ever learning though...
> 
> Hope you can enjoy even just a little bit of it if possible. Thanks for reading!
> 
> *** don't worry, Maggie wont go back to college, after all she is dating THE RED DRAGON right? xD haha


	6. Orange, Yellow and Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Maggie and Sydney's life in London...   
> Maggie still can't find a job but is teaching herself some cooking skills.

The next few days seemed to be better than the last few weeks, instead of pushing for a job, Maggie had decided to focus her energies elsewhere. She did enroll for a few online courses though and had taken the only job that had been offered to her so far. It was a semi- part time position as an ER doctor. She was more of a senior paramedic than a doctor but it was something and gave her enough of a pay for it to be worthwhile especially since the hours were not that demanding.

 

In her free time, she focused on learning to cook. Maggie had been so impressed by Sydney’s homely style of cooking that she felt she needed to push herself as well. She needed to learn to cook instead of diverting to takeaways and easy restaurant outings.

 

Her first meal that she wanted to learn how to make was a more upper class version of a macaroni and cheese. She had seen it mentioned in a prominent food magazine and upon further research, had discovered that it had been designed by a Michelin star chef. She had spent many hours on the web trying to find it after reading the many raving reviews. Many had claimed that it was the best macaroni ever. Naturally she wanted to make the best possible version of anything she made for Sydney. It had taken a while for her to find out that it was only available in a somewhat exclusive cooking book that this particular chef had had published in the last year. She had looked and inquired near and far till she had come up with a store that was selling it. The price was lucrative though and so Maggie had walked away with a downtrodden expression on her face and with heavy legs.

 

She had so wanted to impress Sydney with this dish but at that price. She was certain she would be leaning on Sydney for long enough already. If she bought it, that would mean she would have no money to spare for a long while.

 

Over the next week, that book was constantly on her mind and eventually after much inner debate she had found herself back at the store and with the book in her hands and heading to the till.

 

She bought it and rushed back home to start creating something worthy of her amazing girlfriend. Of course this recipe was kosher in everyway. That was one of the reasons why Maggie had payed so much for it and gone the extra mile to look for it. It wasn’t every day that you found a kosher dish that was so popular and one that had recently become the best Macaroni and Cheese according to many world renowned food critics.

 

She had great expectations as she carefully laid out all the ingredients that were specified in the recipe. With a nervous energy she started the first steps which turned out to be cutting the onions.

She was not familiar with Sydney’s cooking utensils yet and her huge and somewhat intimidating chef’s knife had her a little wary of this process.

 

The recipe called for tiny slithers of onion so she put away her fears and started cutting. She quickly got immersed in the task and didn’t notice herself becoming a little bit clumsy as she cut the last onion.

 

She felt it before she saw red. Somehow she had managed to slice a tip of her pinkie finger off. She quickly removed the soiled part of the onion and covered her finger in a dishcloth, making sure to put a lot of pressure on it to stop the bleeding.

 

She ran to their bedroom where all the medical supplies were. It was an awkward process of patching herself up but she managed fine and was back in no time in the kitchen.

 

The rest of the process was done without any other hitches or injuries.

 

With a proud look on her face she finally placed it in the oven. She had spent most of her day preparing this dish and now was excitedly waiting for Sydney to arrive home from her long day of work and to sample her work of art (or so she hoped it would be).

 

She watched this dish through the oven glass door as it cooked. She had been standing watching ever since she put it in to cook. It was now 45 minutes later and he was worried that maybe she had missed a process even though the macaroni was no golden and bubbling nicely, but just then she heard keys turning in the lock of their door.

 

She rushed to the door and even before Sydney was inside, Maggie had her in a tight embrace. She reveled in Sydney’s delicate scent. It was way better than the smell of the macaroni even though it was a delicious smell and had somehow managed to fill the whole house its aroma.

 

A loud rrrring interrupted her musings and her greeting. She quickly pulled away and rushed to the waiting oven. Absentmindedly she reached for the dish. But it was out of her hands before she knew it.

 

Her fingers were raging angrily but all she could think of was the ruined dish that she had spent hours on that now lay scattered across the kitchen floor.

 

Maggie was horrified. All her work and all that effort she had put in…. All gone because of another stupid and careless mistake. She hadn’t noticed Sydney quietly coming up from behind her and gently taking her hands in her own.

 

The doctor within took over and Sydney quickly guided Maggie away from the mess and catastrophe towards their bedroom and then into their quant bathroom.

 

She noticed the large plaster covering Maggie’s left pinkie but didn’t comment as she turned the tap on and guided her girlfriend’s hands to where the cool water was. She let it run over them for a few minutes before taking a soft gauze and dampening it with the water as well.

 

Maggie had been silent other than a slight heaviness of breath.

The silence was unusual but Sydney figured to treat the imminent issue first and then deal with any psychological issues. She could already tell that the loss of the dish was something catastrophic for Maggie.

 

So Sydney turned the tap off and slowly patted Maggie’s hands dry before meticulously covering her hands in the gauze. Maggie’s face was contorted in pain and something else all throughout this process.

 

Sydney looked up at her once she had finished firmly wrapping the last piece of gauze together. She felt her heart ache seeing Maggie like this and pulled her stone-like girlfriend into a hug again.

There was no response for a long while but just when Sydney thought she should rather just take her to bead she felt the gentle beginnings of a deep weeping session. She smiled at last knowing that Maggie had finally let herself loose. Maggie’s hands were safely “buried” between Sydney’s chest and her own.

 

“I’m sorry” Maggie tried to say in between outbursts of crying.

Sydney shshhed her and gently ran her fingers her hair in a comforting manner.  

“It’s ok, it’s just a dish. I’m more worried about your hands” She said honestly.

 

Sydney then took a step backwards and let go of Maggie slightly and instead took Maggie’s hands in her own. They were now oddly shaped thanks to the protective gauze. With extreme caution, Sydney took each finger and kissed it. Once she had kissed her last pinkie which happened to be the injured one, Maggie called out in pain. Sydney looked at her worriedly.

 

“are you ok?” She asked.

“uh, yes, I just had a minor accident earlier with your knife” Maggie tried to act as if it had been a tiny cut but Sydney knew better.

 

Sydney shook her head. There was nothing she could do for the hurt finger as now it had a secondary injury as well and that called for gauze, water and constant care so for now that was all she could do. She promised herself she would look at it later tonight or if she saw blood oozing out of the gauze. She trusted Maggie’s skill and finesse to do a proper job of cleaning and fixing herself up.

 

She dragged her girlfriend to the couch and whispered something in her ear before leaving her there to go clean up the mess on their kitchen floor.

 

She sadly picked up the broken pieces of her special dish. She had enjoyed coming home to the smell of such an appetizing meal. The house had smelt divine as she had walked in and what better way to be greated than by that followed by a warm and tender hug from the person you loved most in the world.

 

But she knew Maggie probably had spent her whole day on that dish only for it to be ruined so as quietly as ever she called Maggie’s favourite Pizza restaurant and order her favourite dish. One that contained bacon. She figured she would spoil her today since Maggie had already tried so hard for her, cut her finger and burnt her hands for her as well. She made sure to oder herself her own kosher dish as well and was assured that her order would arrive very soon.

 

After cleaning up the last of the broken dishe and mixture of macaroni and cheese, she went back to where Sydney was sitting and sat right beside her. Maggie hadn’t moved from where she had been put and wwas staring out at the beginnings of the sunrise. Hues of orange and red were shining through the Londone skies. It was beautiful in its own right.

 

She drapped her arm around Maggie protectively and pulled her closer.

 

“Thanks for the meal, Maggie” She said into Maggie’s brown locks of hair.

At this, Maggie turned around to look at her with a confused look on her face.

“What?” she said looking at Sydney like she had gone a little loony.

“Thank you for the effort and for making it. I really appreciate it Maggie.” She said genuinely before leaning in to kiss a somewhat shocked Maggie lightly on the lips.

 

She was interrupted from deepening the kiss by their door bell. She excused herself and quickly dashed past the kitchen counter to retrieve her purse before opening the door.

 

A friendly delivery man awaited with one pizza box and another smaller box in his hands. They exchanged money for boxes and soon the delivery guy was on his way back and Sydney happily closing their door with boxes in hand. She glanced to where Maggie was sitting. She now had her knees up and had wrapped her arms tightly around them but was still staring at the grand window at the sunrise.

 

She sauntered up to her with pizza box in hand and knelt down right in front of her.

With a voice that didn’t feel like her own, she said “ Here’s your meal baby”

 

A surprised Maggie looked down at her. She took in the box and the smirk on Sydney’s face. Her hands hovered over the pizza box but then remembered her flop of a meal on the floor and pulled her hands away.

 

Many things crossed Sydney’s mind as she watched Maggie’s reaction but instead of worrying aobut them she instead opened the box and ignored her feelings to the smell of bacon wafting into her nostrils. She handed the now open box to Maggie who now stared at Sydney. She frowned then looked back at the delicious pizza before her, bacon and all. Turning her head back up to look at Sydney.

 

But her stomach gave her away as a loud growl broke the silence. Sydney couldn’t help herself and laughed lightly before getting up and plonking herself next to Maggie with her own meal in hand.

 

 

She watched Maggie as she eyed her own meal and waited till she would finally give in to the temptation. One last time she found those soft hazel eyes looking back at her for permission.

 

She figured she wouldn’t kiss her too much after this so leaning forward but not forward enough for her hair to get pizza sauce all over it, she kissed her passionately and in so doing giving Maggie permission to delve in.

 

But once the kiss was over, Maggie still stared at her food longingly but didn’t do anything. Eventually she reached for a piece only to stop in midair as her face contorted in pain.

Sydney realized just then that she had forgotten about her burnt hands. The realization dawned upon her that she would have to feed a very hungry and somewhat still sad Maggie herself.

 

Pulling herself up into a more upright position and placing her own box of kosher lasagna on the side, safe enough away from her that she wouldn’t tip it over onto their expensive couch.

 

Despite her prejudices against the bacon that lay happily in amongst the pile of cheese and onions and pineapple, she picked the biggest piece up and help it up close enough to Maggie’s own mouth.

 

Her girlfriend looked lovingly back at her and opened her mouth to be fed much like a baby bird. Between giggles, light accusations of enjoying the extra attention and some teasing from Sydney, Maggie finally finished her meal and asked Sydney about her own. She volunteered to go and warm hers in the microwave to which Sydney looked down at her hands and nodded her head. Reluctantly she got up from her comfortable seat next to the warm body of her Maggie.

 

 She was back in what seemed like no time with her box in hand and finally getting comfortable again on their couch (which they never ate on, but today was the one and hopefully only exception). She nuzzled up against Maggie’s chest and relaxed into her. Now both comfortable, although Maggie’s hands were still tender and sore, they watched the sunrise together at its completion.

 

The melding of the colours was amazing. Sydney had always loved the sunrises in this part of the world. She had hoped she could share many an evening like this showing Maggie the wonders of this so called gloomy city.

 

This night had started badly and would result in more extra care and possible pain for Maggie. The meal that had been lost had not been lost completely. The thought and effort had been greatly appreciated by Sydney and she had wished to taste the delicious smelling meal but alas it was not to be. Her hands held those of Maggie’s. They were burning up even though they were nowhere near to any flame. But this was only part of the process of healing. She hoped that her hands would heal swiftly and would be there helping and spoiling Maggie as often as she could.

 

Maggie’s current lack of a permanent post along with her nonstop efforts of pleasing any of her prospective employers had not been lost on Sydney.

 

If no one else would give her a chance, Sydney would spoil her and make sure she would get something more useful than some paramedic position. She would sort it out but now she would focus on those delicate hands resting in her own. She smiled as she thanked God (wherever He was and if He would listen) for giving her this amazing person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long break in between updates. I will finish this story today though :)   
> So..... watch this space for more chapters 
> 
> Hope you like it. Let me know what you think... I'm having to reread a lot of my chapters so i don't get confused with what story I am writing but if I missed or did something that makes no sense. please let me know.
> 
> Thanks :)


	7. A Breath of Fresh Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie is sad and almost ready to go back home.

The next few days were harder for Maggie as she found herself incapable of working. She wasn’t able to hold a cup for long let alone medical equipment. She had had to call in sick from her part time job.

 

She hated staying at home and after the second day it was getting to her.

 

She did enjoy being spoiled by her now doting girlfriend but she was not there for most of the day and Maggie couldn’t bother her during her working hours.

 

She pulled herself out of bed dragging their duvet with her and slumping down onto their large couch in the living room. She gingerly picked up her phone as she held back the darts of pain that shot through her nerves while actually using her fingers. She hated this but what could she do, she had to endure some pain if she wasn’t going to be too bored.

 

She lay herself down with the phone lying flat on the couch while she hovered above it. She eventually pulled a scatter cushion from where it was laying and placed it beneath her and in so doing making it just slightly more comfortable for her to view her screen without breaking her neck.

 

Maggie browsed through her contacts till she got to the name she was looking for. She did some math in her head before typing out the first lines.

 

9:00am **Maggie Lin** : _Hiiiiiiiiiiiii_

 

She waited for what seemed an age and a half before she got a reply.

 

11:00am **Alex Reid** _Hey, you! Can’t you do math properly? Do you know what the time is here?_

11:01am **Maggie Lin:** _Oh, sorry. I suppose my brain is all weird thanks to the meds. But you’re up now anyway :P_

11:05am **Alex Reid:** _Yeah, because I’m getting ready for my shift. Wait! WHAT MEDS? MAGGIE! WHAT HAPPENED! ARE YOU OK?_

 

11:06am **Maggie Lin** : _I’m fine, I’m fine. There is no need to worry. I’m just a bit grumpy that’s all._

 

11:06am **Alex Reid** _But you said meds!!! What happened Maggie, tell me NOW or I will come there and find out myself or even better, I will call Sydney and demand that she send you back so I can take care of you._

11:07am **Maggie Lin:** _Nooooo, don’t’ do that. I just burnt my hands quite severely after I stupidly picked it up straight out of the oven. It’s just a few pain meds that Sydney insist I take to help with my pain. She say I hold it in too much. Ugh typing even hurt but anyway I’m very happy with where I am now. Well mostly with whom I am with now. Please don’t come! Besides you have enough to worry about with two kids and such a busy schedule and love life with Charlie._

 

 

11:10am **Alex Reid:** _Oh I see. You should be more careful with yourself Maggie. You now have someone in your life, it’s not just you._

11:10am **Maggie Lin** : _I know, I know. I was just so excited to serve her my first top notch kosher macaroni and cheese!_

 

11:11am **Alex Reid** _Wow, Maggie is becoming a chef! What happened to your easy meals and love of fast food and dining out?_

11:12am **Maggie Lin:** _Pffft, only a Sydney happened. That’s all! Plus I can’t seem to get a job here. It’s like no one wants me._

11:15am **Alex Reid:** _Hmmm. But seriously Maggie I know one person on that side of the world that wants you and I’m sure there are many more that would want you in a m9ore professional capacity but they just don’t know about you yet. Do you know what I’m having for breakfast now?_

11:15am **Maggie Lin** : _ >.> I’m tired of being partially jobless. Do you know that I can’t even do my partime paramedic job just because of these silly hands as well. I’m so bored and DON’T YOU DARE TELL ME THAT YOU ARE EATING SOME COOKIE CRISPS NOW!_

 

 

11:20am **Alex Reid** _You will find one soon! Just focus on getting those talented hands of yours healed. I am sure Sydney would be all to grateful to have them back at full capacity too ;) AND YES, I am eating cookie crisps right now! I even had an extra helping just for you. Aren’t I so kind?_

11:21am **Maggie Lin:** _………._

11:22am **Alex Reid:** _Oh come on your know what I mean._

11:22am **Maggie Lin** : _I’m not talking to you!_

 

11:23am **Alex Reid** _That’s why you just messaged me! Oh look here’s a Cookie Crisp for you_

_[SENDS a picture of an individual cookie crisp]_

11:25am **Maggie Lin:** _ALEX!!!!!_

11:30am **Alex Reid:** _What :P_

11:31am **Maggie Lin** : _BYE!_

 

Maggie sighed as she thought of Cookie Crisps. They were her favourite cereal and she genuinely missed them. She had often found herself on the website of a local British shop that exported items from all over the world. They stocked Cookie Crisps but with the conversion prices it just had always seemed like too much of a luxury so she had never added them to her cart and bought them. Now Alex was making her want them oh so much!

 

11:32am **Alex Reid** _Oh come one, Maggie. Ill send you a care package soon and include as many boxes of CC as I can. I’m just teasing you and trying to get your mind of your current jobless state. Is it working?_

11:33am **Maggie Lin:** _>. < You know it is! I wish you were here so I could slap you hard!_

11:35am **Alex Reid:** _I don’t wish to be there then though I would appreciate going touring. I hear from Sydney that the skies are amazing at night._

11:36am **Maggie Lin** : _Mean! But yes the skies are a wonder. You should come visit us soon!_

 

Just thinking of Alex being in London got her all excited. Ahh the places they could visit and oh how many places she could take her to.

 

11:36am **Maggie Lin:** _When are you coming again?_

11:37am **Maggie Lin:** _Like you said soon so when is soon again?_

11:38am **Alex Reid:** _Calm down Maggie, I will come but now is not a good time. Work is crazy busy and we don’t have the amazing Maggie Lin here so my workload is doubled._

11:40am **Maggie Lin** : _Are you saying that you miss me? Do all our fellow colleagues miss me too?_

 

12:00am **Alex Reid** _Of course I miss you. That shouldn’t even be a question coming out of your lips. The staff members are really bemoaning the fact that you abandoned us for Sydney. I think they would file some complaints about this matter if they could. But as you know, Love is an important matter too and sometimes it is more important than work. Anyway, I’m at work now. Zach says hi, BTW_

12:01 **Maggie Lin:** _I wish I could come back. At least I would have a job there._

12:05am **Alex Reid:** _Are you being serious now MAGGIE! Sydney would be heartbroken if she heard those words. And really… Do you feel this way even after all the heartbreak and anguish you went through just to get where you are now with Sydney? To just up and leave her behind and make all your efforts that you took to get where you are now worthless? Is that what you want to do?_

I was just about to answer when Sydney’s face appeared across my screen. I felt a touch guilty and pressed the green button.

 

“Maggie” An out of breath Sydney called from the other end of the line.

“Hi” Maggie replied while playing with the cushion’s tassles.

 

“Get a coat and meet me outside!”

“Uh” Maggie paused. “Is that an order or a question?”

Maggie could hear the busy streets of London in the background of the call as Sydney contemplated Maggie’s’ question.

 

“Of course that is an order!” And no sooner had she said the words and the line was cut.

Maggie stared down at her phone. There were a few messages from Alex who had become somewhat concerned. Understandably so.

She quickly messaged her back.

 

12:30 **Maggie Lin** _: I have to go now. Sydney calls. I suppose I will talk again soon. Sorry for interrupting your sleeping patterns. Have a most excellent day! Miss you_

12:31 **Alex Reid** : No problem. Enjoy and please talk to me if you need to!

12:32 **Maggie Lin** _< 3_

No sooner had she pressed the send button and she heard a knock on the door. Maggie hurriedly rushed out her comfortable seat on the couch and practically flew across the flat looking for some decent clothes to wear. She couldn’t go outside in her night clothes (that were very skimpy as it is) She heard a key in the lock just as she had skimmied into a tight pair of pants all while grimacing from the pain that her hands constantly protested against.

 

Sydney’s head was half peeking through their door way.

 

“Maggie, you aren’t outside!” It was a clear statement and filled with a little disappointment.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t dressed at all to go out anywhere!”

 

Maggie had finally pulled on a comfy knitted sweater and was now picking up her coat as Sydney watched her with a slightly humored expression on her face.

 

Eventually she was ready to go and joined Sydney outside. They locked their door and Sydney carefully took Maggie’s hand in her own and off she marched. Ever since the cooking accident, Sydney had been very careful to touch Maggie’s hands and had been taking care of them almost hourly when she could. They were healing well. It was only a matter of super sensitive nerves healing from the shock and exposure to such high temperatures now.

 

They were headed in an unknown direction to Maggie. They didn’t often walk to and from places since their time was always cut short by work or other things. Even shopping had to be a swift affair.

 

London was experiencing autumn in full swing and she looked in wonder as they crossed many tree laden streets in the center of town.

 

“What’s this all about?” Maggie inquired after some time of walking.  
“I had a break and was bored and wanted to see you” Sydney explained matter-of-factly as if there was nothing more to it.

“Uh, Ok” Maggie smiled she had been a little shocked by the sudden plan but she wouldn’t complain at all if it meant she got to spend more time with this beauty of a read head next to her.

 

The wind was blowing softly all around them as they made their way absentmindedly through the city streets. The cold breeze felt good on Maggie’s hands and seemed to clean out all the stuffy feelings and thoughts she had been having prior to this little adventure.

 

How well Sydney knew here, didn’t seize to surprise her. She wonders what really had prompted this little escapade. Had Alex quickly sent her an SOS or was it just a lover’s intuition.

 

She didn’t have much time to wander though as they suddenly came to an abrupt stop. Well more so Sydney than Maggie. The latter almost falling right into the other. They almost both fell over but Sydney somehow managed to steady herself and Maggie with her. Upon the collision she had instinctly grabbed a hold of Maggie hoping to at least stop her from falling. Sydney looked up at Maggie who smiled back at her and cleared her throat.

 

Sydney looked breathtaking as they sun rays light up her hair around her and as the wind waved it around her face. She could have been a goddess alright.

 

“Thank you” Maggie mouthed. She had meant to actually say it but the words were stuck in her throat for some reason.

 

“No problem” Sydney said as she stood on her toes reaching up to kiss her on her lips.

 

The kiss felt like a salve. It soothed the rawness she had been feeling inside for so long. It seemed to cover her whole being and body. Even her hands seemed to not hurt so much as she reached up to hold Sydney’s face in her hands.

 

“How did you know?” She whispered as she looked into those hazel green eyes.

 

“I just felt this sudden ache within and decided to take off work so I could brighten your day. You have been so down ever since your accident. Don’t worry when your hands are better you can make me another No1 Macaroni & Cheese!” Sydney said with genuine care. She leaned in a little closer so our noses were touching. “I love you” she breathed lightly. Sydney seemed to lose her voice with emotion whenever she said those words.

“I love you too” I covered her with coat and we turned around to look at the beautiful Thames was light up by the orange light of the sun. 

 

This moment in time would forever be etched into my memory and I realized then that to me, Sydney was my soothing balm. If I had chickened out and left, I would never had been happy. Better jobless with Sydney than with a job and no Sydney.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!!! Three more chapters to go and then I will definitely do a wedding scene ok.... One that can type up all the other stories for you :)


	8. "Unfortunate" News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Because this is written from Maggie’s point of view I changed it to a first person view.. Hope you don’t mind.  
> No spoilers here .. sorry 
> 
> But Maggie gains a kid is all I will say ;)

I am now finally back at work. My pinkie has healed wonderfully and my hands only hurt when washing dishes, bathing or in the shower. Sydney had become extremely watchful of me when I was in the kitchen and had insisted on preparing the ingredients for me even though I protested profusely at first. She also did most of the chopping and slicing if it was needed.

 

I had found time to make a second attempt at that famous Macaroni & Cheese and had successfully finished it and brought it to Sydney’s plate without a mishap and this time definitely with a large oven glove. Sydney had thoroughly enjoyed it and had pleaded with me that I make it a weekly meal in our home to which I of course readily agreed. I had been so nervous as I watched Sydney take her first bite. But watching my girlfriend melt as she savored the delicious flavours and pasta was worth even burning my hands on my first attempt.

 

My colleagues at the ER company that I worked at had slowly grown to like me and now I finally had a steady group of people that I could rely on, other than Sydney. They weren’t Hope Zion staff but I was enjoying my time there and liked working with them. I found that I also enjoyed the type of emergencies that we had to work on. I did miss the work of an OB but this new job as a paramedic had its perks. Once a little boy had called me a superhero as I brought his mother from out of a burning car. Another time an old lady had sent me a months’ worth of chocolate chip cookies in thanks for saving her daughter. My shifts seemed to coincide with Sydney’s so I got to spend more time with her than if I had a regular job at the same hospital Sydney was working for.

 

Life was steadily becoming more worth it for me. I would never have believed that a few months ago I had contemplated leaving.

 

Sydney and I were now happily settled in a nice new flat. Our former flat had been a little too small for the two of us. It had been cozy but Sydney had wanted her own office and I a larger kitchen, so eventually we had ended up back in the house market and finally after weeks of searching had found our new home.

 

The moving out and in again had been a little hard on myself as I had to do a lot of the paperwork for the both of us. Decorating their new abode had been the highlight of many a week though.

The whole apartment had a theme of gold/beige and a light turquoise. Turquoise turned out to be Sydney’s favourite colour and so it hadn’t even been a question for me that our house have very prominent turquoise elements within.

 

Our couch that we both loved equally was now joined by another of the same brand but only a tad smaller and a lovely soft but fluffy turquoise carpet.

 

The process of interior decorating our apartment had been planned out between the both of us. We had spent our late nights, even after hard shifts, with pen and paper in hand scratching out ideas.

 

One of the things that we both had insisted on when looking for a new place had been that it also have at least one large window looking out at the London cityscape. We had been lucky enough that this apartment had not only one but two such windows. One in our living area and the other in our bedroom.

 

We had just got settled in the new place when Sydney was called out to attend some conferences in Geneva. Her good name was still travelling around or so it would seem.I had been loath to let Sydney go but alas it was her job.

 

I had cried at the airport and clung onto Sydney who had been extremely gentle and caring. Sydney herself didn’t want to leave. She herself had grown very attached to me as well.

 

Once could say that we were equally clingy when it came to the other. Separation was something that we didn’t do well with or liked. Not working in the same area had been hard in the beginning as well since before arriving in London we had worked alongside each other in Hope Zion for quite some time.

 

It was with a sad face that I had arrived at work the next day. I felt alone even though I knew that somewhere, probably on a plane now, someone special was thinking of me and probably felt just like I did.

 

Luckily I didn’t have much time to think of my own lonely state and silly worries as emergencies streamed in. There was yet another bombing at the central train station and of course my team were called in.

 

I had been horrified at the wreckage and destruction caused by the terrorists. I still couldn’t understand why someone would want to risk their life and others for something they weren’t even assured of. As far as I knew no one had come back from the dead and claimed they actually got treasures for killing people or whatever else they lived by.

 

It was just pointless hate and killing.

 

Cries for help interrupted my thoughts and I leapt into action.

 

There was a tiny little girl that was crying in a corner holding onto what seemed like a hand that was covered in blood. The girl was traumatized beyond her little heart could manage and so when I arrived nearby and tried to remove the girl from her precarious position where the possibility of debris falling was almost inevitable, the little girl had started to hit me and scream right into my face.

 

Death and destruction was all around us. One of Maggie’s supervisors instructed her over their walkey talkies that she needed to remove the girl and herself from out of that compartment as swiftly as possible. They were scared it would collapse at any second.

 

Even with arms and legs hitting me everywhere and anywhere, I still firmly grasped the girl and held her tightly to my chest. I was just about to make a dash for the door when I saw a slight movement from the hand. Rushing to the entrance of the train compartment I quickly handed the fitful girl to one of my fellow paramedics and rushed back to where the hand was. Ever so slowly I removed a piece of metal that had landed nearby.

 

I gasped as I saw the extent of the injuries to this man’s face and body. At that moment, I was so glad that the child was nowhere nearby but at the same time my heart sank knowing that the child’s relative would not make it.

 

I heard a strange noise coming from the man’s mouth as I tried to take his pulse. His pulse was barely existent. I marveled that he had lasted so long. Slowly I lowered myself closer to the man’s face and listened intently to his garbling’s. Blood was still spilling out of his mouth and it made it very hard for me to decipher his words.

 

“p w   eassse”  another spurt of blood came rushing through and caused him to choke on his own blood. Even through this he grabbed my arm with his injured hand.

 

“tak car off ma da ta” and then his face went pale as death itself and he was still. I sighed and closed his eyes in respect.

 

I quickly retreated and just in time too. In seconds, the area where I had just been had caved in on itself, burying the unfortunate man with it.

 

I held a moment of silence to myself before rushing to where my colleagues were busily at work. In amongst treating critically injured patients I kept on asking about the whereabouts of the girl. Eventually a good friend of mine pointed to the ambulance.

 

“She has a broken arm and needed to be sedated so that it could be treated. She is sleeping now”

I finally relaxed a little knowing that the little one had been cared for. Now I could busy myself with helping others that were in desperate need of help or even assistance.

 

An older woman had been crying about some dog of hers that had got lost in the explosion. SoI had gone on the lookout for anything noisy and moving in the wreckage. I didn’t expect to find anything but was really relieved when I heard a lively bark come from a hole beneath some rubble. I pulled out a snackbar that I always kept on myself for emergencies and placed it on the floor some feet away from the hole but close enough that the smell of the food would reach the nose of the dog. I watched with a hopeful heart and was soon rewarded with two paws, a head, another two paws and a fluffy tail all squeezing through the hole. Once the dog had finished his treat I picked him up and brought him to his anxious owner. The dog was surprising uninjured. The owner was not so lucky but definitely luckier than those around her.

 

The look on the old woman’s face had been worth the worry and time. I had been glad to at least put a smile on someone’s face amongst all this tragedy.

 

Once they had got triage done and had most of the severely wounded into ambulances and the rest on stretches, I found myself in the same ambulance that the little girl was in. They had had to transport two patients and so the back of the ambulance was really squished. Two assistants, two stretches with patients in them amongst all the medial equipment and supplies. I just hoped that we would arrive safely at the hospital.

 

The other patient was a young woman of about twenty years old. I could tell that her probabilities of surviving were slim. But she saw a flicker of fight left in the way the woman was staring up at the ceiling. She sighed heavily and looked down at the other sleeping patient.

 

The little girl was lying on her side and her one arm was securely in a sling. She saw tear lines on her face. The dirt had made it even more obvious.

 

The words of the kid’s father came to me then. She contemplated them sadly.

What had the man meant? Did he want her to take care of his daughter or did he just mean to make sure that she was ok?

 

Oh well, that would have to wait for a while since they had already arrived at the hospital. The nurses and doctors were rushing all around them, helping to take patients in and taking the more critical inside while they treated those they could in the ambulances.

 

Maggie had just instructed a doctor to keep her up to date and to contact her if any relatives of the little girl called. She had just given a doctor the father’s wallet when her own pocket started buzzing with her phone.

 

She took it out from her pocket and quickly answered the call.

 

“Maggie, are you ok!” a very worried Sydney asked.

 

“Yes, Sydney, I’m fine. I did have to go to the scene of the bombing but we managed to save many lives today.” I said as I thought of all those that we couldn’t help. Trying to lighten the mood a little for myself and for Sydney I said jokingly “I even played lost and found with a little dog”

 

I heard a nervous laughter come from Sydney. I supposed it was worth it to crack a joke here and there then.

 

“I was so worried” She said in between what I could tell was the beginning of tears. “I thought….”

 

“Shhh, I’m fine. We are fine.” I said gently into the phone. “will call you back later ok” I waited till Sydney agreed and then ended the call. I had many things to do and help with today. But my phone had other plans and had started ringing again.

 

I sighed heavily and picked up.

 

“Syd, I’m ok stop worrying.”

“Maggie” a voice that I wasn’t expecting answered her.

“Alex” I said excitedly not at all picking up on her tone of voice.

“How are you?” I said while walking quickly back to the ambulance. We had more patients to pick up back at the bomb site.

 

“Maggie. I, Uh” I froze as I finally caught the suggestive tone in Alex’s voice that all was not well. I suddenly stopped walking and focused all my attention on my best friend.

“Alex, are you ok”

I was bombarded with thoughts of danger, disaster and potential problems as I awaited a reply.

 

“Charlie” Alex managed to mumble out.

“What about Charlie?” I asked subconsciously wiping my brow of invisible sweat.

 

“he……….”

 

 I was greeted again with incredible silence but for the slight crackling of the line.

 

“Alex?” I blinked in an effort to chase away the thoughts of many different unfortunate situations.

 

“He died” A loud sniff and sob followed by a moan that only a person with an aching heart could elicit.

Shock coursed through my system. Charlie. Dead.

“What?” I finally asked in shock as I heard her dear friend choke up with tears.

 

Not quite comprehending what I had just heard I instead focused on the commotion on the other end of the line but soon another person picked up the phone. It was Zach’s voice.

 

“Maggie, Alex really needs you right now. I know you are happy in England and probably have a very busy schedule but would it be at all possible for you to come back even if for a few days just until the funeral?” Zach said again after not getting any response the first time.

 

A bombing and now this… My own heart ached for Alex right at this moment. I hadn’t experienced losing Sydney physically but having lost a part of her emotionally when she had gone to Israel had left me in inconsolable grief for the longest time. I knew that Alex was going through something much harder than my experience.

 

I swallowed hoping it would ease some of the tension that had just appeared in my throat.

 

“Zach” I tried to keep my voice firm but the stress of working amongst the terror today and now this recent news, was a bit too much for my system. “I am in the middle of a huge crisis right at this moment. There was a bombing and I have to help a few patients, as well as going to fetch some more survivors” I heard my own voice wobble a bit at my last words.

 

“Maggie, are you ok” Zach immediately shifted gears and now I could tell was anxious over my own state.

 

I suddenly wished that I had not told him. I had a history with bombings and though I hadn’t been directly involved this time, I knew it would probably not be good for Alex to hear or for Zach to have just another thing to worry about.

“yeah” I managed to sound normal now. “Just another terrorist bombing in Europe” She now tried to make light of it but utterly failed as memories of what I had seen flashed through my mind.

 

“I’m glad to hear you are ok” Zach said. I could tell that he was still worried. “is Syd with you right now?” He finally asked after a minute of silence.

 

“No, she isn’t. She is in Geneva right now at a conference but if you feel you can talk to her better, then please do call.” I said eventually. Thinking this might sound like I wasn’t interested in Alex’s situation I added “I will try to make plans to come as soon as possible. I can speak to Sydney. I’m sure she will be ok with me coming for a few weeks.”

 

“Ok” Zach hmmed to himself softly. “I will try call Sydney as well. I’m sure she will want to know too.”

 

“ok”

“take care of yourself, Maggie” Zach said before saying goodbye.

 

I found myself staring at my phone. I couldn’t quite wrap my brain around the fact that Charlie was gone.

 

I was awoken from my stupor by a tugging at my sleeve. I looked down to see the tiny girl of before.

Big eyes looking back up at me with a such earnestness that it tugged at my hearstrings.

 

I quickly set aside my own worries and knelt next to the little girl who looked up at me with big teary eyes. Her face had been cleaned up by the nurses but she had fresh tear strains running down her chubby cheeks. She was incredibly cute. I felt my heart seek deeper into despair to think that this child was now without a father.

 

“Where’s Daddy” the little girl demanded of me.

 

I gulped and looked the girl in the eye. But I couldn’t hold her gaze for long though. It was too intense. So instead of answering her I gathered the small body up in my arms and carried her back into the hospital.

 

The little girl wrapped her arms around my neck and started whimpering again.

 

I walked to the nearest nursing desk and asked for information on the child’s appointed doctor and if they had any other contact with the child’s family or mother.

 

The secretary looked from me to the small figure in my arms and then back at me before focusing back on her papers. I noticed a tiny tear fall from her face though.

 

“Her father was her only family. Her mother died in a car crash three months ago.” Belinda (I had just noticed the name tag on her chest) stated with no emotion in her voice, but the steady fall of tears down her cheeks told me that she was not unaffected.

 

A feeling of anger filled my heart as I thought of the ones that had caused this huge tragedy. How could they!

 

There was a gradual growing of wetness on my shoulder so I walked away from the desk and towards the direction of the ward the girl had been assigned to.

 

I would have to speak to her doctors.

 

The whimpering had stopped now but tiny hands were gripping my jacket so tightly that I feared she might rip the fabric.  I patted her back gently as I made my way into her ward. There were doctors and angry people everywhere. I could understand their anger but the doctors were in no way responsible for this chaos and catastrophe. There was no reason to take it all out on them.

 

I saw an older man aggravating a poor nurse by not co-operating and figured I could help out with that sort of thing instead of the raging father right in the room that I needed to be.

 

The man was more terrified than anything else and though he wouldn’t co-operate at first he finally gave in as I treated him with patience and genuine concern. All while carrying the little person in my arms.

He finally was seated in a wheelchair and was no calm enough for the nurse to roll him away. He smiled at me and then waved as he was pushed away.

 

Sighing deeply, I turned around and went back to the room where the girl was supposed to be.

 

The angry man had left. Thankfully.

 

 

There were two other patients in the room and one vacant bed which I assumed was the little girls. I wondered how she had managed to get out and make her way out of the bed. Surely someone had seen her?

 

She wouldn’t let go of my paramedic jacket and only clung on more as I tried to pry her stiff hands off of me. Eventually I just gave up and walked to one of the nearest doctors who was conversing with his fellow doctors and a civilian woman who I assumed to be one of the patient’s mother.

 

They were discussing options. Apparently their patient had very few chances of survival. I looked back at the patients in the bed and recognized the young woman. She looked much better than when I had seen her last but apparently she had slipped into a coma mid operation.

 

The doctors were worried that she wouldn’t wake up naturally.

 

I could feel myself losing all strength that I had. This day had really taken it out of me.

 

Tapping the tallest and most senior looking doctor on the shoulder, I asked him what would become of the child in my arms.

 

He had now turned to me and was eying me up.

 

“You are the paramedic that brought her in. Yes?” He said warily. It seemed the strain of the day wasn’t only affecting me.

 

“Yes, her father asked me to take care of her before he passed.” I found myself saying.

“ok, well she has no other relatives. The grandparents did not support their marriage and so they broke all ties with the kids parents.” He said sadly. “we did try calling them but when we finally got hold of one of them they cut the call as soon as they heard why we were calling.”

 

“That’s outrageous” I nearly shouted. I was having trouble controlling my emotions today. This day was too much.

 

“Did she run away again” the doctor asked as he checked her pulse.

 

“Yeah, I found her in the parking lot.”

 

“Ok, I know this is a lot but we don’t want her to disappear again so can you possibly look after her till we can find someone to arrange foster care or something.” He said while writing down some notes on his patients file.

 

“Uhm, I guess so” I tried to think how this was going to work. I needed to do my job still. My shift was far from over. “I’m not sure how that will work though. I’m still on shift and have to go back to the scene of the crime. My colleagues have already been asking for me.”

 

I had been ignoring the pings from my work mates as I was talking to Sydney, then Alex and Zach and then the issue of the lost girl. This day was indeed too much for me. How I longed to just collapse into warm and welcome arms and just sleep in them for an eternity. But they were now oh so far away from me.

 

The doctor looked me up and down. I guess inwardly deciding something.

Finally, he spoke again. “I can get you leave for today if you will help us with the care of the child. We don’t want to lose someone all because this hospital is all too chaotic.”

He looked at me waiting for my response.

 

“ok” I said finally as the little hands now were tightening their grip again and this time on a necklace that Sydney had given me a few weeks back. I guessed she had found her way inside my jacket coat and was now holding onto the next best thing to keep her grounded to me.

 

But that necklace was precious to me and I wasn’t going to lose it so I grabbed one of the girls hands and held it gently in my own. The doctor was now writing a note and had a call on hold. Apparently he had to call my superior and let them know.

 

Though I wanted to go back, a break would be much appreciated, so when he finally had permission for me to finish work early I gathered what I could of the little girls (She only had a tiny backpack and her father’s wallet inside of it) and went to sit in the waiting room. I slumped into the uncomfortable hospital chair.

 

The girl had loosened her grip on my necklace somewhat and was now only breathing heavily into my neck. I suppose she was very near to another panic attack so I started running my fingers through her hair.

 

Looking at her now I guessed that she was probably only four years old. What a tragedy to lose all parents in such a short time.

 

I started to think of Alex again. She had two children now too. They were both without a father and the one child not much older than this girl.

 

Poor Alex.

 

I felt myself drifting away into a not so bright and wonderful dreamland. Memories of the bombing that I had been in and the one of today and of Charlie that I had chosen to forget.

 

It had often come back to me that I had definitely been a ghost or some sort of apparition when Charlie had found me and it was thanks to him that my life was saved. And now he was gone. Gone forever.

 

I had no idea how long I was in this trance like state.

 

It wasn’t until hours late that a gentle tap and a familiar scent awoke me from my state.

 

There, right in front of me was a very worried looking Sydney.

 

I leapt up, almost forgetting the body that was wrapped around my own, thankfully though I caught the little girl just in time and fell into Sydney’s arms. Tears that I had kept to myself finally came out. My chest wracked with grief. She just held me silently. I could feel her own cheeks were wet with tears as well.

 

I guess that me telling her I was fine was not good enough. I suppose when you have a girlfriend such as myself who makes light of big things, one can never trust those words. I was glad that she had come. I didn’t know how much longer I could keep myself afloat.

 

Eventually she guided me back to the chairs and we sat down together. The little girl now staring with wide, scared eyes at the new face.

 

Once I had calmed down enough to be able to converse Sydney stalked talking.

 

“I bought us tickets to leave in three hours’ time. I called your boss to take leave and so we will be leaving for Canada really soon.” She said quickly and then looked at me curiously as my face darkened.

 

“I can’t” I said finally.

“Why?” was her prompt reply.

 

“I can’t go today because I have to take care of this little urchin till social services come to sort out foster care for her.”

 

“Maggie, you can get someone else to do that.” Sydney said clearly while taking my hand in her own and softly weaving invisible patterns together on my hand.

 

“I can’t Sydney.” I stated. “the father specifically asked that I take care of her. In his last moments he grabbed my hand and demanded that I do just that. I can’t ignore a dying man’s request. Plus, she has no other family members.”

 

“Maggie” Sydney warned.

“Sydney” I replied with an equal level of seriousness. “I can’t leave her”. I felt the hands grip tightly onto my necklace again and yet again took her hands in my own to calm her down.

 

Sydney looked at me warily before looking away again. “Ok, fine. Then she can come with us” She said after a moments contemplation.

 

“That’s not possible Sydney. She needs a passport, a ticket and all that.”

 

I can arrange it” Sydney said with conviction. She quickly picked her phone up and dialed a number. I looked with amazement as she spoke quickly with someone.

 

There was a moment where I thought that indeed I was right and it couldn’t be done. Sydney’s brow had furrowed up and she had started to doodle furiously but within minutes it was over and again there was only a clam sereneness about Sydney. I grabbed her other hand to calm my own nerves.

 

When she finally put her phone back in her purse she had a big smile on her face.

“Ok, Maggie let’s get going” she said as she dragged me up and away from the loud and crowded waiting room.

 

I followed her even though I had no idea what was no going on. I didn’t really want to part with her.

 

“It turns out the girl has a passport. Apparently because it was not on the father at the time they can issue an emergency one for a small fee. They weren’t so willing to let her go into custody of someone without any actual official paperwork being done but then they called her doctor and he apparently pleaded with them to let us take her. The officer said that the father was a good friend of the doctors so I suppose you passed his test to take care of his good friend’s child. Congratz, Maggie. You are a temporary mother now!”  

Sydney was speaking really fast and it was hard to catch everything that she was saying.  I just managed to catch that the girl could come with us and that was good enough for me. I smiled brightly and squeezed Sydney’s hand in appreciation I could finally relax and deal with the occurrences of the day. Finally, there would be peace and quiet. Long flights like the one awaiting us I usually hated but I sincerely was looking forward to this one.

 

It was with heavy hearts that we boarded the plane.

After takeoff the girl had finally become convinced enough that I wouldn’t leave her again and had settled down on my lap even though she had her own seat. The seat had been arranged by the airline and had been completely free and complete with a meal and any service she might need. I guess there were bonuses to tragedy.

 

I was fast asleep by that time though.

 

Sydney was watching the child carefully. She had noticed the plastered arm immediately once seeing Maggie sitting all alone in the waiting room. The girl was definitely in good hands what with two doctors looking after her.

 

This day had just gotten worse and worse. It had not even been a question to her when Zach had called her during her conference that she was speaking in. She had excused herself politely from the hall and had taken early leave so she could pick Maggie up and leave for Canada as soon as possible. Even though Maggie was the real friend of Alex’s , Alex had been a big comfort for Sydney when Maggie had been in a critical condition. They had grown closer over the years as well and so Sydney considered Alex to be as close a sister. She definitely had to be there and so did Maggie. She watched the two as they slept until her own eyelids grew heavy with exhaustion and she slipped into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it.. Two more to go!!


	9. White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure how to relate the chapter title to this part of the story but I feel it worked somehow.
> 
> It's a little heart wrenching in some ways but happy too. 
> 
> Maggie goes back to Canada...... (Only half of the whole)

Maggie awoke early because her shoulder was aching for some unexplained reason. Reaching up to touch the sore spot she felt soft hair. She knew exactly what it was and so ever so quietly reached up and picked up the little girl and lay her down on her own seat. She looked at the sleeping form a seat away from her own. Sydney looked so peaceful as she slept.

 

Maggie’s’ brain felt empty as she had emerged from slumber.

She stared out through the planes windows out at the whiteness around them. Fluffy clouds surrounded them on both sides. It looked so feathery and light. Maggie as a child, had always wanted to jump out of the plane and jump on them. She had argued with her parents and brother that the clouds were like a trampoline. She was glad she had never attempted such a daring feat.

 

She felt a tear fall down her cheek and didn’t notice the movement next to her.

She was staring out into the whiteness when she felt a gentle touch on her cheek. Each touch carefully whipping away a new tear.

 

She looked to her side to see Sydney looking up at her. She had obviously switched seats with the girl who was now sleeping peacefully in Sydney’s previous seat.

 

“Syd, He is gone.” She said with a renewed sadness in her voice.

 

“I know, Maggie.” Sydney said gently as she now caressed my face in her hands. “It’s going to be ok, baby. I’m here”

Maggie grabbed Sydney’s arms with desperation and collapsed yet again against her chest.

Her presence was soothing though and she felt her breathing slow and quieten within seconds. Maggie looked up adoringly at the calm face of her lover. Her girlfriend and her everything. Without her she would surely break apart.

 

“Thank you” Maggie murmured through the fabric of Sydney’s blouse against her mouth.

“I love you Maggie. I’d do anything for you. You know that” with that said, Sydney leant down and placed a soft but sweet kiss on Maggie’s temple.

 

Their flight seemed to be a lot shorter than Maggie had wished it to be and they found themselves at the baggage reclaim way before they realized they were both back in Canada.

 

For Maggie, it felt like arriving home but for Sydney, where her latest experiences here were far from ideal, she felt like an alien and wanted the comfort of her own space instead of being filled with bad memories of her place of birth.

 

Maggie took Sydney’s hand in her own as they walked up to the roundabout. They had to wait what seemed like forever for their only bag which just happened to be Sydney’s travel case of course. Maggie had had no time to go back home and pack. The little girl was trailing along with them but held tightly to Maggie’s’ pants. She was too short to reach Maggie’s hands.

 

Maggie had laughed at her upon seeing her reaction to some French Canadians as they arrived in Toronto. They had just walked past them and the little girl’s eyes had gone so big that Sydney had feared that they would pop. For Maggie though, it was the funniest thing ever.

 

Finally, when their one and only bag appeared on the cart, Maggie leapt at it with such eagerness that she almost fell onto the conveyor belt herself.

 

Maggie and Sydney were now on a mission to get a taxi. They hurriedly rushed to where the taxis where, totally forgetting the little extra person they had with them till they heard an almost silent moan just behind them. The girl had fallen in an effort to keep up with them. Maggie felt guilty for forgetting about her and quickly rushed to her side and picked her up. She soon had them both doting on her to check if her arm was alright and if she had hurt anything else. Luckily it was more the fact of being left behind that had scared the girl.

 

Once they both were sure that she was alright Sydney headed to the booth where all the taxi drivers were. She was the one that was good with haggling good deals. If one trusted Maggie with this kind of thing, one would pay a small fortune.

 

Maggie stayed behind with the girl who she had now sat atop of Sydney’s suitcase. Since her fall she had refused to let go of Maggie’s hand that held her. She knelt on her knees so she was now of a good height to talk to the child.

 

“Hey” she said slowly while smiling brightly at the girl.

 

The girl looked at her. She had the deepest chestnut eyes and dark brown hair that was streaked with natural almost gold pieces every now and again. She had slightly chubby cheeks that were gradually growing redder at each second longer than Maggie stared at her.

 

Realizing that the girl was a little self-conscious. She smiled again and asked her what her name was.

 

Never before had she seen a smile as open and genuine as the one she was now given.

The girl was beaming as she said “Abbie” loud and clear in the most British accent.

 

“HI, Abbie” Maggie responded and held out her hand for the girl to shake. “I’m Maggie Lin. You can call me Maggie or Mags”

 

The girls smile immediately faded but then lit up with a dull smile instead. Maggie had noticed the change naturally.

 

Not wanting to scare her with any sudden movements she just took the girls one hand in her own, squeezing it gently and then asked her “What’s wrong, Abbie”

 

The girl, Abbie, was now staring at the ground. With the way she was staring it seemed like Maggie would not get an answer to her question.

But alas a slight murmur was heard.

“Excuse me” said Maggie softly as she lifted the girls chin up to look at her.

 

“Maggie was my mum’s name” she said as tiny tears fell down her small cheeks.

 

It hurt to see such a little person in so much pain and Maggie being the soft person that she was it wasn’t even seconds before Maggie held the girl in a tight hug.

 

“I’m sorry, Abbie dear. I could rename myself if it would make you feel better” she whispered into the girl’s ear while rubbing her back.

 

 

The girl giggled but demanded that Maggie keep her name. Maggie was glad, she most certainly didn’t want to change her name. She looked up to see Sydney coming back to them.

 

 

A man was following her and Maggie supposed they had a ride. She held Abbie a little tighter so as not to drop her and dragged the case with her meeting Sydney halfway.  “I almost changed my name, Syd” said Maggie as she walked alongside her.

 

Sydney looked back at Maggie with an incredulous look on her face. “Really Maggie” and made a face of disapproval.

Abbie squealed with delight at Sydney’s funny face. Sydney felt a touch embarrassed at the sudden attention and was now blushing pink.

As they walked to the taxi, Maggie would whisper tiny complements into Sydney’s ear which eventually eased her up.

 

 

The taxi ride was long and filled with almost constant calls from Zach, Dawn and other Hope Zion members as they filled the both of them in on the funeral plans and how Alex was doing.

 

Abbie had become talkative and was talking away with Sydney who laughed in her usual soft tone at her funny antics and imitations of different animals. Sydney had become really comfortable with her it seemed. The girl was surprisingly talented with her imitations even with a large bulky plaster case over her one arm.

 

Maggie had called her mother up and was requesting to stay there just for the time being. Her mother had been only too happy that Maggie was back in Canada even if the circumstances where less than ideal. Maggie’s mother insisted that they stay with her for the whole time they were here. After much debate, Maggie had finally agreed. The taxi ride was now even longer as Maggie’s mother lived a few miles away from Hope Zion which they had just passed.

 

Upon arriving at the large expanse of a house that was her mother’s, Maggie immediately leaped out of the taxi seat and stretched her aching legs and then promptly opened up the boot and took their luggage out before the driver himself could do it himself. They payed the driver and said goodbye. Abbie was holding Sydney’s hand like her life depended on it as she gazed at the huge house looming above them.

 

Maggie laughed but still knelt down in front of Abbie and a slightly uncomfortable Sydney.

 

“it’s ok, the house won’t eat us. It’s not a monster” She said and winked to the little girl. Upon getting up again she looked at Sydney and mouthed “it’s going to be ok”.

 

Sydney nodded her head and grabbed her hand while Maggie pressed the doorbell.

 

No sooner had she rung it and they heard a woman calling from somewhere nearby. The voice was getting closer and closer and suddenly the gate started to open.

 

Maggie’s mother emerged from one of the giant doors. She was all smiles as she walked up to them.

 

No sooner had she reached the waiting trio and she was hugging each of them. She hadn’t noticed the tiny girl clinging desperately to Sydney’s dress pants yet.

 

She hugged Sydney as family. Sydney hadn’t expected such a warm welcome, what with her and Maggie’s’ history so that was a pleasant surprise. Introductions were made.

 

Maggie introduced her mother as Magdalene. Now Sydney had a name for a face.

 

 

Throughout the whole introductions she still felt the tugging of her pants and eventually leaned down to pick Abbie up.

 

That was when Magdalene noticed the little girl.

She looked at Maggie with a look of concern then back at Sydney before clearing her emotions and facial expressions so that she could look at the girl.

 

She held out her hand as if to greet “Hi, I’m Magdalene, Maggie’s’ mother.”  
The girls face lit up as she took the hand willingly and said proudly. “I’m Abbie”

 

Magdalene shook the hand firmly, smiling at the child one last time before turning around and leading them back the way she had come.

 

Magdalene took them all on a tour of her house before finally guiding them to their room.

 

She had prepared one room for them and so was now a little on edge about there being an extra person that she had not known about and so had not prepared for.

 

Maggie placed her hand on her mother’s shoulder. “It’s ok, she can sleep in our room. There is a nice soft couch there. I think she would prefer it anyway. She is a tad bit on the clingy side anyway.”

 

Magdalene turned to Sydney to see if it was ok with her.

 

Sydney was at first a little confused but then realized what it was all about. “It’s really no problem at all. She can stay with us”

 

Magdalene nodded her head finally and then hugged her daughter once more.

 

“It has been too long, my baby” she said in between teary breaths.

 

Sydney smiled as she took in the scene. She wished she still had such a relationship with her mother but alas that would never be.

 

Maggie felt a touch self-consciousness at her mother’s endearing terms. Baby had recently become a term that Sydney used with her so hearing it from her mother was a little weird even though it was somewhat more accurate than the former usage.

 

“Mom, I think we need a little time to rest if that’s ok with you” she had pulled away from her mother’s tightening embrace.

 

“Ok. Ok, my dears. Would you be wanting any dinner?” Magdalene asked as she turned to leave them.

 

“Uhhh” Maggie started.

 

Sydney smiled and finished Maggie’s thought process for her. “Yes, of course. Your daughter can’t go without a meal even if she wanted to. Just give us a little time to freshen up and we will be back to our normal selves.”

 

Magdalene nodded knowingly. She was beginning to think that Maggie had chosen very well in her latest partner.

 

 

Maggie fell into the soft and comfy mattress and almost immediately was asleep.

Sydney watched at Abbie ran up to where the bed was but stopped just before hitting it. She looked back at Sydney with a pleading expression. Syndey smiled and walked up to where the bed was, reached down and picked her up and placed her carefully down on the bed next to Maggie.

 

Abbie looked up at her with a beaming smile and kissed her hand.

 

Sydney hadn’t often felt so close to a child before but this Abbie had definitely stolen her heart.

 

Sydney had always been good with long trips and since she had slept for most of the trip she headed back to where they had come from.

 

She found Maggie’s mother sitting reading in the lounge.

 

“Hi” Sydney said. Announcing herself before sitting down on a large white leather chair opposite Magdalene.

 

“Oh, you aren’t going to get some rest too” Magdalene said with a touch of concern.

 

“No, I’m not that tired. Besides, I think those two are dead tired. Another body on that bed and we might all fall off” She joked.

 

Sydney was waiting for the entourage of how dare you break my daughters heart but it never came.

Unbeknownst to Sydney, Maggie had never told her mother how Sydney had broken her heart. She hadn’t wanted the judging that would have ensued if her mother had known. Neither would her mother have been so accepting of Sydney arriving at her home if she had known.

 

“So” Magdalene finally started. And Sydney tensed up. “Who is Abbie exactly?”

 

She was now looking straight at Sydney.

Sydney could hold her gaze as she had nothing to hide.

 

“Maggie was recently working at a scene of a bomb explosion and well Abbie was a result of that. She has no remaining parents and her grandparents don’t want to take her. So she was put in our care till foster care arrangements can be made”

 

Magdalene tensed up at the word bomb but listened to the whole explanation. She considered what Sydney had just said.

 

“Will you let her go though, if they do set up a new home for her?” She asked after some time of silence.

 

Sydney looked at her with slight confusion on her face. “What do you mean” she said.

 

“I mean don’t you want to keep her?” Magdalene answered. “She seems to love and trust the both of you immensely.”

 

Sydney looked away. She didn’t want to think of parting with the little girl. It would be too terrible. Though they had indeed known each other for the shortest of times, Sydney really loved her already but not quite as much as she loved Maggie naturally.

 

“Of course” she finally admitted. “But I don’t think it is possible.” She finished sadly.

 

Magdalene watched as Sydney’s features shifted from controlled to faltering before she got up and joined her on the couch.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to pry, at first I honestly thought she was your own child. I mean she looks a lot like Maggie when she was her age.” Magdalene said while draping her arm in a comforting manner around Sydney. “you should adopt her”

 

Sydney looked up at that. “Do you think so?’ she inquired.

 

“Yes, she would benefit from having such capable and doting mothers. Also she fits right in, what with the clinginess” She stuck out her tongue in a manner Sydney would never expect an older woman to do and she immediately saw the likeness between Maggie and her mother.

 

She laughed in a way she only laughed when around Maggie. It somewhat surprised her.

 

“Ok, I will talk to Maggie about it” She said with a smile on her face and leaned back into the warm friendly hug that was offered her.

 

They sat in silence for the longest time.

 Magdalene was content to offer any comfort that she could. She didn’t feel the need to talk which Sydney was grateful for.

Eventually though Sydney felt she had to ask.

 

“Maggie told me that her father died a few years ago.” She said quietly trying to be reverent of the legacy that was the senior Dr Lin.

 

“Yes, he did. We were separated for a while before then though. I think the separation broke our children’s hearts a little I wish I could go back in time and not have done it.”

 

Sydney considered this information before turning herself around so she could look Maggie’s mother in the eye.

 

“I want to ask you something. I hope you can stay reasonable though. Can you?” Sydney looked so fragile as she asked this of Magdalene.

 

“Of course”

“Ok, So……” Sydney suddenly found herself at a loss for words.

 

“You want to ask for my daughter’s hand in marriage, don’t you” Magdalene finished for her.

 

Sydney looked at her in shock. She felt slightly betrayed.

 

“How did you know?”

 

“You are easy to read, my dear” the elder Lin said finally. “I just have one question for you”

 

Sydney felt suddenly cold as she waited for the entourage of whys but yet again they never came.

“Do you love her enough to never leave her?”

 

Sydney had been looking her straight in the eye but felt her confidence waver. She knew she would never leave Maggie again. But what if Magdalene knew about her past.

“Of course, I will never leave her. I love her too much” She finally said and looked back at Magdalene, holding her gaze.

 

“Good” and with that Magdalene took her into a welcoming, friendly hug. “And you will have a real mother in me if you want it. I heard from Sydney how your parents treat you and I am shocked. Beyond shocked actually. I will always watch over you. 1. Because you are Maggie’s love of her life and 2. Because parent’s love should be unconditional and you deserve better than what they gave you. So if you will have me, I’ll try be the best replacement mother ever”

 

Sydney couldn’t help the outburst of tears at these words. She was so happy. She had permission to marry the woman of her dreams and she had gained a mother in the process. Not her real mother but an even better one.

 

 

 

 

Supper turned out to be divine at least on Maggie’s standards. Sydney was missing Maggie’s cooking while little Abbie was missing her father’s cooking. The food was excellent but just not what those two were expecting.

After supper, they were spoiled with dessert which Abbie seemed to not be able to get enough of. She told everyone that ice cream was her favourite and promptly had two large bowls of it.

 

Later they both took her to bed and when she started to complain when they started to walk out of the room they both instead stayed and Maggie made up some weird and wonderful bed time story.

 

They watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful. Long gone was that look of terror that Maggie had grown accustomed to in such a young face.

 

“We should adopt her” Sydney said suddenly before she could take the words back.

 

Maggie looked at her with surprise.

 

“Really? Is that what you want to do?” She whispered softly taking Sydney’s hands in her own.

 

Sydney stared at her and eventually nodded her head in confirmation. “She has no one. It’s the least we can do”

 

Maggie smiled back at her and kissed her on the lips. This time she deepened the kiss and was granted access to her girlfriend’s mouth.

 

When they had to stop for air and both were sufficiently out of breath, Maggie turned back to look at the sleeping Abbie.

 

“We will have to tell her just what this “family” consists of first” she said with a slight tremor of uncertainty. Sydney realized that even though they both were attached to the child; the child could still reject them when she knew the truth about their relationship. She was only four years old but some parents spread homophobic tendencies even then. She squeezed Maggie’s hand and lead them both out of the room and outside.

 

Magdalene was busy in her office so they both decided to relax on the balcony while gazing up at the stars.

 

Instead of each having their own chair they had opted to put two of them together and now had a rather large area to relax on. They cuddled up next to each other and eventually thanks to the cool breeze and quietness of the night they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

 

 

Magdalene came by to find them both fast asleep but firmly cuddled up to the other. She wasn’t going to even try waking them up. Tomorrow would be a long day for the two of them and they would need all the sleep they could get even if it wasn’t on a proper bed. She silently covered them both with a blanket and made sure that they were both sufficiently covered before calling it a night herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!!! Woot last chapter up next. let's see if I can finish it before the day is over ;P


	10. Marry Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of this story!

The dawn was rising and yet the two were still fast asleep wrapped in warm fluffy blankets and comfortably resting against each other. The sun slowly started to rise and still they slept.

 

Magdalene was up and about and still they slept.

 

In their room, their tow phones were ringing insistently which in turn woke little Abbie. She looked at her surroundings at first with terror. She wasn’t used to such luxurious surroundings. Her father had always been poor and had been just managing to bring in the bills for the two of them. But then she remembered the two friendly women who had brought her here. She looked around frantically for them but they were nowhere in sight. She wiped her eyes of sleepiness and pulled herself out of bed. The bed was much higher above the ground as she dropped to the ground she almost slipped and hit her head but alas luckily she landed on her two feet and was no sooner on the ground when she started running. She ran through the door and out into the large expansive rooms. She was looking everywhere for Maggie and Sydney. But she couldn’t find them. Just when another panic attack was threatening to overcome her she felt a soft touch on her head. She looked up to see the kind face of “Maggie’s Mother”.

 

“Good morning, Abbie. Let me take you to them” she said and held out her hand for the child to take.

 

Eventually Abbie placed her hand in hers and she lead her outside to where they were still in slumber. Magdalene knew that Maggie and Sydney would probably want to tell Abbie on another day about their relationship but Magdalene being a mother herself already knew it would probably be best now than later.

 

At first Abbie had stared up at them with a confused look on her face. She seemed to be a little perplexed. Magdalene wondered what was going on in her small mind but she figured to put her out of her misery and gently shook Maggie’s shoulder.

 

Maggie blinked and looked around in confusion.

 

“What….” she said with an amused expression as the sun glared down on them and made it hard for her to see. “we fell asleep out here? Wow, we are crazy” She turned to face her mother and that’s when she saw little Abbie staring up at her. She looked like her little world was falling apart.

 

Maggie looked up at her mother with a slightly hurt expression and mouthed a why.

 

Magdalene shrugged and mouthed a “because it’s best” and walked away. Before out of earshot she said “Breakfast in 10.”

 

Maggie now turned her full attention to the little face staring at her.

 

“Hey Abbie.” She was greeted with silence.

Maggie briefly looked at Sydney who was still fast asleep and clinging to her.

 

She put her hand on her shoulder and shook it gently which caused Sydney to moan slightly and turn over.

“Syd, no you have to get up” Maggie said softly but still loud enough that Sydney couldn’t ignore. Slowly Sydney pulled herself away from Maggie to stretch and while in midair she froze.

She could see Abbie. And she knew she had seen it all. There went their good opportunity of telling her in the best way possible.

 

She looked back at Maggie and grimaced. Maggie shrugged. She held out her arms to the child. She wanted to see if she still trusted her. The girl looked from Maggie’s open arms to Sydney who was watching her carefully,

 

Eventually though she walked nearer and Maggie lifted her up and placed her down on her lap.

 

Abbie was looking from Maggie to Sydney. It seemed like she was deciding who to trust.

 

“So Abbie, I don’t know what your parents told you about different families, but we really like you.”

She saw a slight glimmer of a smile adorn Abbie’s’ face.

 

“But there is something we need to tell you, Ok?” Sydney joined the conversation. “So Abbie, do you think you can just listen and then tell us what you think?”

 

Abbie considered Sydney’s words before slowly nodding her head.

 

“Ok,” said Maggie “as I am sure you already know, we really like you. But also this is how “our” family works. I love Sydney and Sydney loves me. Exactly like how your mother and father loved each other.” Maggie said firmly even though her heart was fluttering. She didn’t want to lose the precious child she had saved if she could help it.

 

Abbie looked at them with big eyes. They were growing bigger and bigger by the second.

 

“Uh, do something before they pop.” Sydney said as she nudged Maggie’s shoulder. Maggie just laughed but this time with a nervous laughter.

 

“like two mothers” they both heard the little voice loud and clear.

Abbie was beaming now as she looked up at them.

 

“Yes, you will have two mothers if you want to” Sydney said quietly.

 

“Really?” Abbie looked incredulous back and forth at Sydney and Maggie before reaching for both of them and tightly hugging them.

 

“Yeah, two mothers and one awesome Abbie” Said Maggie as she finally breathed in air. She had been holding her breath since explaining their relationship.

 

Sydney sighed as she hugged both Abbie and Maggie.

 

Even in such tragedy, sometimes there were good times too.

 

When they finally pulled apart, Maggie’s stomach let out a growl indicating it was time for food. They all laughed and quickly headed in the direction of the wonderful smells coming from the kitchen nearby.

 

They walked in hand in hand with Abbie in the middle. Magdalene smiled and mouthed an “I told you so” to Maggie before gesturing to the empty seats at the table. They each eagerly took their place at the table and waited for Magdalene to join them.

 

Just as they were all about to dig into their breakfast, Maggie heard her phone ringing from within their room.

 

She excused herself and rushed to catch it. She got there just in time.

 

It was a call from Alex. She promptly held the phone to her ear and answered.

 

“Alex, how are you doing?”

 

 

“Hi, Maggie. I’m doing better than yesterday”

 

Maggie was glad to hear this. It made her feel a little less guilty for smiling so much these last few hours.

 

“I’m so glad you were able to make it” Alex sighed into the phone. “I will make it up to you somehow, I promise.”

 

“Don’t be silly Alex, you don’t need to make anything up to me. We are friends, no, cross that, we are best Friends.”

 

“How are the kids?” Maggie asked with concern.

 

“Luke is doing alright with the news but we haven’t told the little one yet. She is too small to understand.”

 

“That’s a relief that he is taking it so well.” Maggie said as she thought of possible situations which were less than ideal. Working as a doctor she had seen how some kids took their parents passing.

 

“Yes, it will help me as well.”  Alex sounded a lot better than she had the day before. 

“Where are you staying, Maggie” Alex inquired after a brief silence.

 

“At my mothers  naturally, so it will take a little longer to get around.”

 

“I see”

 

“Zach says the funeral is today? What time would you like us there for?”

 

“Yes, we are just having a small life celebration and then a private ceremony for really close friends such as yourself.”

“Wait, you said, we. Is Sydney with you?” Alex asked a little surprised. “I thought she was attending a world famous conference as a speaker?”

 

“Yes,” Maggie said “she was but then she got a call from Zach and I guess I am too much of a nervous wreck in these situations that she promptly got on a plane and organized that we leave as soon as possible. I don’t know what I would do without her these days” Maggie finished with sincerity.

 

“I’m glad that she came as well” Alex agreed.

 

“Me too” The conversation lulled into contemplative silence again before Maggie spoke up again.

 

“Oh and we have a little guest as well too”

 

“What? Who?” Alex couldn’t hide her inquisitive nature even despite her recent loss. “tell me now”

 

“Nope, you will have to wait and see” Maggie said firmly.

 

“Oh, it’s easy, it’s your mother. I finally get to meet the scary Maggie senior.”

 

Maggie laughed freely. “Nope, she won’t be coming as she has some business meetings to attend to and she didn’t want to intrude upon this solemn event. And she is in no way scary, Alex”

 

“Come on, please tell me?”

 

“Nope, just be patient and wait. Maybe it will put a smile on your face in place of the sad face I am sure would only be natural in such situations.”

 

“Ok, Ok, I shall wait and be patient. Thank you Maggie for being you and coming all the way here for me. I really appreciate it. I will see you at 12 am then?”

 

“No problem, it’s the least I can do and yes we will be there before 12 if we can help it. Take care till then.”

 

“Bye”

 

Maggie walked back to the dining area with both Sydney and her phones in her hands. She handed Sydney her own and pointed to the many miscalls of numbers she didn’t know.

 

Sydney just ignored them and went back to talking to Magdalene and Abbie. Maggie guessed they were not important calls and so dug into her breakfast. She was really enjoying having her mother’s cooking. She didn’t prefer it over Sydney’s cooking but there is just something about a mother’s cooking that makes it far more special than most other meals.

 

After helping with the cleanup of the breakfast dishes they all decided to freshen up with a shower. Maggie and Sydney took Abbie to their own room and carefully covered her cast with a protective plastic and readied her for a bath. At first Abbie was not quite sure of them as they asked her to remove her clothes but eventually they gained her trust and in no time she was playing in the puffy bath bubbles. Maggie’s mother kept bath bubbles in this specific room as she had dedicated it as Maggie’s guest room and even in Maggie’s adult life she loved bathing in Bubbles.

 

Eventually she grew tired of playing in the water and so Maggie first wiped her clean and then picked her up out of the bath. Sydney dried her up before putting on her only pair of clothes they had.

 

“We will have to get her something to wear” Sydney said while buttoning up the last button on Abbie’s holey sweater.

 

“Yep, and me too” Maggie said with a slight pout on her face.

 

Sydney glanced at Maggie and poked the overly pouty lip. “Of course my dear. You can borrow my second pair of black clothes today but Abbie can’t go to a funeral with this on.”

 

Maggie agreed with her prior statement but then nodded her head. “It’s a funeral Syd, a hole or two won’t matter. Besides I think it’s warm enough.”

 

“Maggie, she is not going like this and that’s that” Sydney stated firmly.

 

So right after they left Abbie to play with a flip the flap book they headed into the shower. They had no time but to do what was necessary and so where back before Abbie finished the book.

Maggie pulled on the clothes that Sydney handed her. Sydney couldn’t help but stare at how her dress clung to Maggie’s figure. It looked a lot sexier on Maggie than it did on her. But Maggie herself was finding it incredibly hard not to touch the sophisticated dress that Sydney was wearing with the slightly revealing cleavage.   But they managed somehow to keep their hands to themselves in the presence of Abbie. They had no intention of scaring her away. They would slowly let her see more instead of just displaying affection right in her face at one go and soon they were heading out with Magdalene’s second car.

 

 

They found a trendy store nearby and rushed inside. The clothes that they stocked were nothing what Sydney was looking for so they got back into the car and drove some more in the direction of their final destination. They hadn’t seen any big shopping centers even since the last one and so they arrived at Hope Zion where the first part of the funeral was going to be held. They were two hours early so Maggie planned to go help Alex with anything she could while Sydney took Abbie with her to get some clothes.

 

 

Maggie felt strange walking through those large glass doors she had grown familiar to while working there. She had loved the large open windows and the large stairway (mostly because it held special memories) The passageways were suspiciously quiet. She headed to the staff room and knocked discreetly. She waited five minutes before the door opened. Zach smiled as he saw Maggie standing there.

 

“Welcome” He said smiling and took Maggie into a hug which she readily reciprocated.

 

Next to appear was Dawn. The hugs were to be many today so she readied herself for this encounter. After Gavin she had found herself not liking hugs at all and so her first hug with Sydney had been extremely stiff and awkward. She would have to admit that it was partly her fault. Since that kiss that Sydney had placed on her lips she hadn’t been able to stop thinking about how she wanted more and so the hug had been her trying to quell those desires. But now she only liked to hug one person and only really felt comfortable hugging her. Though it did seem that Abbie had become an exception to the rule.

 

Alex practically ran into Maggie’s arms when she saw her.

 

She was crying in no time.

“I’m so glad you are here” she kept on repeating over and over as Maggie patted her back gently.

 

It was 11’o clock and still Sydney hadn’t arrived back from her shopping. Alex was beginning to pester Maggie where she had disappeared to and where and who the surprise quest was. She had to keep a tight lip through all of this and it was with relief when she saw a glimpse of red hair walking through the staff door 10 minutes before we started. She had a bundle of pink in her arms.

 

 

“Sydney” Alex exclaimed as she walked up to her. She stopped just as they got close enough to hug. Alex had noticed the figure in Sydney’s arms.

 

“You had a child and didn’t tell me….. MAGGIE” Alex deadpanned.

 

Maggie rushed to their side. “No, it’s not what you are thinking at all.”

 

“Alex, this is Abbie, Abbie this is Alex. She has recently lost her husband, Abbie” Sydney stated.

 

Abbie’s’ expression softened and she held out her arms to Alex

 

“She wants to give you a hug”

 

“Oh” Thank you” Alex said before reaching in carefully to retrieve her hug.

 

 

Alex turned to Maggie again. “YOU will have to tell me all about this little urchin soon!”

 

Zach started the ceremony. They all had prepared speeches. Maggie felt bad for not preparing one so she got up and said a few words of thanks for what Charlie had done in her life and for saving her life. She watched Sydney carefully as she said the words. She noticed the tensing of her shoulders and the slight sniffles. But Abbie was acutely aware of this too and was giving her little hugs of comfort.

 

The party of life went well and eventually only a few of the present company departed for the final ceremony. Maggie had gone with Alex while Sydney had taken a ride with Zach. Dawn was all over Abbie but Abbie seemed to not want anything to do with her at all. Sydney found this reaction a little funny.

 

The final event was being held at a beautiful park. Even with it being winter here, the trees looked pretty covered in their snow blankets. Everything looked peaceful and it was an excellent place to say our last goodbyes to Charlie.

 

 

They held a moment of silence before starting the final ceremony.

 

Alex gave some last words and her final goodbye to Charlie. Sydney held Maggie’s hand all throughout the ceremony.

 

Zach closed the ceremony with some really heartfelt words.

 

The ceremony ended with firecrackers which had been Alex’s brother’s idea. They watched as they lit the sky above them.

 

Sydney couldn’t hold it any longer. The little black box she had carried with her everywhere was now burning holes in her hand which she had been holding in her bag the whole time. She had bought it months ago. In fact, she had bought it in Israel. No, it had not been for her current girlfriend there. It had been for Maggie. She had found herself staring at this ring in a jewelry shop and knew she had to go back for Maggie and that this was her ring.

 

She didn’t care that there might be many people watching. She had to do this now.

 

So she knelt down on one knee and took Maggie’s hand in her own. The latter catching Maggie’s attention who looked at Sydney first with a confused look and then with surprise and then excited anticipating as it dawned on her just exactly what Sydney was doing.

 

The words that Sydney had prepared for many a month turned out to be useless as she blurted out. “Marry me” and looked up at Maggie.

 

“yes, YES, YES, YES” Maggie shouted at the top of her lungs as she pulled Sydney into a heartfelt embrace and covered her in kisses.

 

Abbie was jumping up and down with joy beside them. She had her own celebration going on. One that included chants of “Yay, two mommies”

 

 

Alex had been solemnly looking down at the ground where Charlie had been laid to rest when she heard the loud and excited voice of Maggie.

 

She watched in surprise as Maggie excitedly kissed Sydney. Nearby was an ecstatic Abbie shouting something she hardly understood. She walked over to where Zach was also watching the event take place.

 

“What happened” she finally asked. She had her suspicions but it was better knowing the full story right?

“Sydney proposed and Maggie said Yes” Zach blurted out as he ran towards the happy couple. Alex felt tears forming in her tear ducts as she headed over to her best friend.

 

 

Maggie looked so happy and so did Sydney. They were gazing into each other’s eyes’ completely oblivious of the gathering crowd around them.

 

Zach let them have their moment of silence before tapping Maggie on the shoulder.

 

Maggie seemed slightly annoyed at being interrupted but upon seeing Zach, Alex and Dawn and others surrounding her, a smile grew on her face. Her dimples were showing themselves on full display. Sydney was getting weak in the knees just looking at her but of course Maggie had her back and held her firmly.

 

A solemn hour was ended with great celebration as a love that had taken many years to bloom had finally matured.

 

Alex held onto her two kids and leaned on her elder brother for support.

 

Zach and Dawn were content to watch the happy couple while holding each other.

 

Maggie and Sydney were the happiest of them all as they stared deep into the others eyes.

 

They all turned to look at the commotion cause by little able who was now shouting her chant at the top of her lungs.

 

An outburst of laughter ended that sad day and a promise of a happy future together for everything that was present. Charlies passing would now be remembered as a happy event.

 

And soon, very soon. Two people would be joined together forever. And one little person would be probably end up being the happiest kid alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said before I will write a follow up story of this one and include my first wedding scene, which will tie up all the other fics that I did minus that didn't include a wedding. Hope you liked the read. Take care


End file.
